Edelweiss White and the Red, White and Blue
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: This is a story about a man named Georg and a young woman named Maria and how an accidental meeting changed their lives forever. It is loosely based on the Sound of Music.
1. Introductions

War is as old as mankind itself. Every century has had wars. Reasons for war are usually the same; a leader wants a bigger kingdom or an abhorrent event takes place.

* * *

Introductions

Sailing on the oceans of the world has always attracted men; it was a way to explore the world and visit faraway places. One such man was Georg, a young man of twenty-one. He had graduated from the naval academy with the rank of lieutenant. His reward was a four month long sail on a schooner. He had recently returned to the Austrio-Hungarian naval base in Pula Austria.

It was late afternoon and he was strolling on the beach when he spotted a young girl walking all alone a short distance ahead. His stride became longer and he caught up to her. And now as he walked backwards to see her face he spoke.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing walking all alone on the beach?"

"Getting the sand between my toes to calm my nerves."

"Why are you nervous?"

"My piano recital is tonight. Want to come?"

"You don't know me."

"Oh but I do. My father told me about the handsome lieutenant who visited his factory. You are Georg von Trapp."

"And your name, Miss?"

"Agathe Whitehead."

"Where do you live?"

"In that big house behind us. See you at six, Georg."

She ran on to the house and never saw his big smile.

Georg and Agathe courted for a full year before they married. At the end of the first year Agathe gave birth to a girl. They named her Liesl and sixteen months later Georg had a son they named Friedrich.

The couple's blissful three years of marriage was shattered when war began again after the Archduke of the Austrio-Hungarian Empire was assassinated.

As her husband went off to war, she and their two children were forced to leave the navy base where they had occupied a beautiful home. She would take the children to her mother's house for the duration of the war.

Georg soon discovered his passion. It was the underwater ships called submarines. And soon after taking command of one it was given a new weapon which Agathe's father had invented, a torpedo. It's often described as a weapon of destruction which snuck up on the enemy ship like a thief in the night.

The navy gave the crew of submarines frequent leave time. And nine months after one of Georg's month of leave time another baby girl was born; they named her Louisa. She was three months old when Georg was awarded the Knights Cross of the Military Order of Maria Theresa for his bravery.

Two more babies were born over the next years, another boy named Kurt and a girl named Brigitta.

Finally, the war which now had the name, The Great War, was over. But the treaty which was written was not kind to Austria. Despite the captain's heroic deeds Austria lost the war.

The navy base had been given to Italy; the captain was now without a navy. It had been his livelihood. He appreciated his mother-in-law's kindness; now he wished to find his wife and children a home of their own and to find a profession which suited him.

Agathe's brother offered a home he owned; it was on the outskirts of the city Vienna. Before they moved there another girl was born; her name was Marta. And Agathe gave birth to another girl they named Gretl, shortly after they had arrived in their new home.

Tragedy came to the family a year later. Agathe died. And Georg and his children were beyond heartbroken; they were devastated. After a couple of months of deep sadness, Georg found the resolve to put his grief behind him for the sake of his children.

* * *

Maria Rainer's story begins with where she was born. Her mother gave birth to her on a train traveling from the Tirol Province of Austria to the city of Vienna. She was an orphan by age nine. A family near where she lived kindly took her in.

She wasn't a burden to them; she helped where ever she was needed. Sometimes it was in the barn helping to clean out the stalls with the man of the house whom she called Uncle Peter. Other things she did helped Aunt Claire around the house. She was very good at mending clothes. She also brought her joy of reading to the other children who numbered four. Mostly they all loved to hear her sing. Uncle Peter had told her. _You sound better than some trained professionals._

At the age of sixteen, she was given an orphan's scholarship to attend a university. She enrolled in a university in Vienna to become a school teacher. And she earned extra money by working at a dress shop; her specialties were embroidery and smocking.

Upon graduation she found a teaching position in one of the local elementary schools. Besides her excellent credentials for teaching a fifth grade class; she also became the unofficial music teacher for the school. She was always requested to sing the song _Edelweiss_ during assemblies held in her school for all the students. It had become Austria's unofficial national song.

Maria soon discovered that many of her friends were Jewish and their Sabbath began at sundown on Friday and didn't end until sundown on Saturday. So Saturdays were the day she would visit her aunt and uncle.

This routine continued for a few years. One Saturday her uncle had asked her. _What do you know about this new leader in Germany?_ Her response had been. _Only that he talks a lot and he draws big crowds._ And his parting words to her were. _Be careful, Maria_.

Maria remembered those words. And soon she would learn the reason.


	2. Tensions Rise

Tensions Rise

Although the lives of Georg and Maria were very different, this new leader of Germany, Adolph Hitler, would influence both of them.

* * *

They both continued to read about the throngs of people who gathered to hear him. And neither liked what they heard. Hitler had demanded that all the Jewish people who had entered Germany in the past few years be expelled. But this was all talk for now. Hitler was only the leader of a group he had named the Nazis after he took over the National Socialist German Workers' Party. He had no authority to do anything.

Maria's enlightening moment came first. One day she heard men having a conversation on a street corner in Vienna while she waited for her friends Sabbath service to end.

 _This new chancellor of Germany wants to reunite Austria with Germany. Yes I know. It disturbs me as to how he has treated his Jewish citizens. Here in Vienna, we have always considered them good for our city. Do you realize how many of them are doctors, lawyers, bankers, school teachers as well as pharmacists? And they practically own the textile industry. I've been told this man Adolph Hitler holds a deep animosity towards the Jews; so deep he may try to exterminate them._

Maria had heard enough; she walked away deeply concerned. When her friends joined her, Maria heard more startling news.

"Maria, Herod has been reborn."

"A Herod like the one who killed all the boy babies in hope of killing the one he thought wanted to become king."

"Yes, it's that man Adolph Hitler. Rabbi Jacob is encouraging us to leave here and go to Switzerland and maybe on to America where other German and Austrian Jews live. He has names of several contacts. Maybe you should come with us; you're our friend. You may be in danger if you stay."

"I couldn't imagine living here without you. Our holiday break will be soon; I'll talk to my Aunt and Uncle."

When Maria returned home, she learned they had heard of the evil intent of this man Adolph Hitler. They both felt another terrible war was brewing and they wanted no part of it. They were already getting prepared to leave. Uncle Peter told her.

"Maria, you're an adult now. You need to make your own decision as to when to leave."

"That's exactly what I wanted to discuss with you. All my Jewish friends are preparing to leave. They're going to Switzerland and then maybe on to America."

Uncle Peter told her. "You should go with them. We will probably stay in Switzerland. You have made us proud; the children's reading skills you taught them have them at the top of their classes. We plan on living in Lucerne; it's in the middle of the country and home to many farms. We feel we will be safe there; only time will tell if we too may need to migrate to America."

They hugged fiercely before Maria left them.

* * *

Georg's decision was more involved; he had seven children he didn't want to alarm. But when news came out of Germany that Hitler wanted to annex Austria the decision to leave Austria was made for him.

His experience as a navy captain had taught him to be resolute in his decisions. He made a well-planned out itinerary. He knew trains from the train station in Vienna traveled frequently to Switzerland. He then made a visit to the station to inquire about trains to Paris.

Now he had to decide where to board a passenger vessel to take him and his children far away from the evil which was about to engulf all of Europe. He learned of a vessel leaving from the Port of Amsterdam to America. He returned to the train station to purchase train tickets for travel first to Chur Switzerland then to Paris and from Paris to Amsterdam. And he also purchased passage for him and his children on the passenger vessel leaving the Port of Amsterdam.

With the beginning of their flight to freedom being two days away Georg knew it was time to tell the adults who worked for him. None of them were surprised.

The children's governess returned to her family. She had told Georg that her family may be making plans to go to America too. Her father was a well-known mechanical engineer. The others who worked for him had made their plans to leave later; they were in no danger now.

With Liesl and Friedrich's help the children packed a bag as full as they could carry. Georg and Friedrich's bags also had things for Marta and Gretl who were only six and four years old.

The place they had called home had no special memories for them other than being where their mother had died. So no one looked back when they left there. They rode a city bus to the train station in Vienna.

When they arrived at the platform to wait for their train, Georg noticed a young women crying.

"Pardon, Fräulein, why are you crying?"

"I missed my train because I was detained by a young German man who thought I looked like a Jewish woman he was looking for. Sir, I'm not Jewish but I was traveling with my Jewish friends."

"Where were you going?"

"First to Switzerland and then to Amsterdam to a ship which is going to America."

"Fräulein, we have passage for that same trip. I'm sure your ticket will be valid for this this train."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do, Fräulein."

When the train arrived and the conductor stepped off, Georg approached him. He told him the young woman's story.

He heard. "That's not the first time this has occurred. Of course her ticket is valid." The young woman thanked him profusely. And she heard.

"Please sit with us, Fräulein."

"Thank you, I will. My name is Maria, sir."

"Happy to meet you; my name is Georg and these are my seven children. I'm a widower. My wife died three years ago. When I heard Hitler wanted to annex Austria, I had heard enough.

"Maria, I was an officer in the Austrian navy during the Great War. I believe it would be shortly after the annexation that I would receive orders for the German navy. I quickly made plans to leave."

"I think that was wise, Georg. I believe Hitler is just as evil as Herod was at the time Jesus was born."

"Are you a Christian?"

"I am. But most of the friends I made going to school at the university in Vienna were Jewish. That's why they were leaving."

"They were wise too."

Six hours later they both heard the announcement. _First stop in Switzerland is Chur._

They both breathed a sigh of relief; they knew they were safe.


	3. Train to Freedom

Train to Freedom

The train pulled into the station and slowly came to a stop at a platform full of people. Maria blinked several times before she exclaimed.

"Georg, my friends waited for me."

"You get off first. I'm sure they've been very worried about you."

"Okay, but I want you to meet them."

The conductor helped Maria off; all ten of her friends came running. "What happened?" Maria heard from several.

"I was detained by a German who was looking for a Jewish woman. Let me introduce you to the man who helped me."

Georg and the children had stepped back from the crowd. Liesl was telling her Papa. "Maria's lucky to have friends who waited for her."

"Yes, good friends do that. She's walking this way."

"Everyone, this man who is traveling with his seven children befriended me at the train station in Vienna. He asked the conductor if my ticket was valid for this train; which it was. Please say hello to Georg, a navy captain from the Great War."

"Thank you sir, for helping Maria find her way here. I speak for all of us; we are grateful. Where are you and your children going?"

"The same place you are. I'm grateful we arrived here in Switzerland without any problem. I will be happiest when my feet are on American soil."

"We feel that way too. Do your children need any help carrying their bag?"

"That's kind of you to ask. I think they can manage. Do you know the platform for the train to Paris?"

"Yes, number eight. It's supposed to be on-time."

"Then we should hurry into the station, I sure my children need to use the bathroom. Maria was a big help using the one on the train."

The young man led them into the station. Everyone took their turn in the bathroom and soon they were lined up on platform eight. All of them were pleased they could be together in the same train car. They filled most of the seats. No one else entered the train car.

At first the car was very quiet. All of them were realizing they really were safe. Finally, Georg being the oldest broke the ice.

He stood so all could see and hear him. "We have a long ride ahead of us. We should get to know one another. Maria has already introduced me. My two youngest daughters are Marta and Gretl.

"Girls, can you stand up and say hello?"

"Yes, Papa. Hello everyone, I'm Marta. My sister is too shy to speak; Gretl says hello too."

And in turn each of Georg's children stood and announced their name and the Jewish young people did the same.

There was a young man named Abraham, another was Samuel. Three girls were next, Sarah, Naomi and Elizabeth. The last five were two more boys and three girls. They were David, Peter, Martha, Mary and Ruth.

Georg concluded. "It will take all of us awhile to remember everyone's name. May I suggest we mingle? I discovered my boatswain's whistle in my pocket. After you are all sitting next to one of my children, I will sound it to announce it's time to change places. You should move clockwise."

"Georg, this is a great idea."

"Maria, I used something similar with my crew. Since the Empire was diverse so was my crew. At one time I had men who spoke four different languages."

This group of ten Jewish young people, Georg's seven children plus himself and Maria mingled for the beginning of their trip. They talked and laughed as they conversed.

Friedrich soon asked. "Papa, will the train always travel this fast?"

"It will. When it slows it's because it is entering a city to travel to a train station. I'm not sure how many stops it will make before it gets to Paris where we will change trains to head north. Sit back and relax we're on our way to freedom."

The speed of the train made the landscape blurry; it also made everyone sleepy. Maria offered to sit with Gretl so she could rest her head on her lap and sleep. And Martha did the same for Marta. Everyone else, except Georg, leaned against the back of the seat and fell asleep in a sitting position. Georg assumed the role of a sentinel on watch.

In a few hours, bathroom needs woke them. And then their hunger kept them from going back to sleep. Luckily a porter entered their car and announced.

"We've been traveling for almost five hours, I'm sure you are hungry. My staff will be bringing you food baskets containing pastries, ham biscuits, cheese and grapes along with a beverage in bottles."

He heard thank yous from the group. And with many helping Georg, the food baskets were passed around. There was more than enough for everyone. Now they stayed awake. Georg was sure they were about two hours from Paris.

In about an hour and a half the train began to slow and the announcement was made. _Approaching Paris Begin to gather your belongings_.

Again Georg took charge. "We will have forty-five minutes before we board our train to Amsterdam. That's a good amount of time to walk around before we will sit for another four hours."

"And according to our itinerary our ship will be ready to board soon after we arrive."

"Samuel's right. We will soon leave Europe for the country known for freedom and liberty."

The train had stopped. And the announcement heard was; _Train to Amsterdam will leave from platform six_.

This group left the train and headed for the station. It was a station like none of them had seen before. First they noticed the extremely high vaulted ceiling and the walls which were slightly curved. White beveled tile covered them; and blue and white earthenware tiles were used as signage.

Their heads spun around taking it all in. Even Marta, who was holding Maria's hand, commented.

"This place is beautiful."

"Yes it is sweetie." Her papa responded.

The group had time to walk the entire length. Another announcement was made. _Train for Amsterdam arriving at platform six_.

"That's us." Georg added.

They arrived as the last passengers were getting off; ten minutes later it was ready for them to board. And then in less than another ten minutes, they were all comfortably seated for the last leg of their journey to Amsterdam.

No one slept, not even Georg's young daughters. Everyone was much too excited. And they were talking to the persons nearest them. Most were asking the same question.

 _Does anyone know anything about a passenger ship?_

Georg had never been on one but he knew about them. He knew passenger ships or cruise ships came in all sizes. Still he had no idea of the size of the one which would carry them to America. He anticipated seeing their vessel like all the others were.

About halfway into their trip everyone had to use the bathroom. As before Maria helped Georg's youngest daughters. And those who were sitting on the left hand side of the train could now see water.

Peter asked a question. "Georg, do you know the name of this body of water?"

"I do. It's the North Sea. Our ship will travel in it. Its name will change to the English Channel as it flows past England to the Atlantic Ocean. That's how our ship will travel."

"Now you have us all excited; still it's sad we had to leave Austria."

"Yes, that's true. But America will give us opportunities none of us can imagine."

With that happy thought everyone was eagerly anticipating arriving in Amsterdam.


	4. Ship to America

Ship to America

Georg was last to leave the train once it had arrived at the Amsterdam train station; he did a check to make sure nothing had been left behind.

The conductor was waiting to be sure everyone was off before reporting to the station master; he spoke to Georg.

"You sir seem older than your fellow passengers."

"I am. I was leaving Austria when I noticed a young woman in distress; she had been separated from her friends. We discovered we both had the same itinerary. When we arrived in Switzerland the young lady discovered her friends had waited for her. The other young people are my seven children."

"Then I suppose you are boarding the ship to America."

"Yes."

"When you leave the terminal you will need to ride a bus to take you to the dock."

"Thanks for the information, sir. I need to tell the others."

The others had seen Georg talking with the man. Now they wondered why. They gathered around him.

"We need to ride a bus to the dock. One should be waiting outside the terminal."

With haste the group followed Georg. They found the bus already had a few passengers on board but there were enough seats for them. And their ride to the dock only took ten minutes. They couldn't see their ship until they were off the bus.

The driver told them. "This is the _American Farmer_. She's small but very comfortable. She usually carries about seventy passengers."

Georg already knew how long the sail to America would be; his itinerary told him ten days. In a few minutes they heard the announcement.

 _The American Farmer is ready for boarding_.

"Papa, this is really exciting."

"It's going to be a very good sail to America Friedrich. You and your brother and sisters are going to have fun."

"They're excited too."

Maria and her friends were too. Now everyone was approaching the platform connecting the ship to the dock. And Naomi asked.

"Georg, who are all those young men?"

"They are men who will help us find our cabins; they're called stewards."

"I wondered if there would be people to help us on the ship; I wouldn't want to get lost."

"None of us do. They will also help us have a good time while we travel."

After crossing the platform which connected the land to the ship they were greeted by a steward who was older than the others.

"My name is Tony. Welcome aboard our friendly ship; on board you are family. My list has names of eight people with the same last name. Is this a family?"

Georg immediately responded. "Yes, we're the von Trapp family, I'm Georg the children's father."

"I thought so; I assigned you several cabins together. Did you travel with all these young people?"

"Yes, the young woman holding my young girls hands I met at the train station in Vienna; she had been separated from her group. She was able to board our train and her friends were waiting for her at the train station in Chur.

"We got to know one another and feel like we are one big family. I hope their cabins are near ours."

"They are, sir."

"I have one request. I'd like the woman holding my little girls hands to be with them. Her name is Maria Rainer."

"That can be arranged. Please follow Mark; he will take you to the cabin deck."

On their way there, they passed the dining room, a small library room, sitting rooms of all sizes and rooms designated as children's playrooms.

Everyone was pleased with their cabin assignment. And Mark suggested they go back to the top deck and watch the ship leave the dock. It was an amazing feeling for all of them knowing they really were on their way to America.

After dinner that night, Maria suggested they gather in one of the rooms with enough chairs for everyone.

"I'd like to sing for you the song _Edelweiss_. It's about a small white flower which grows in the mountains of Austria. It's become the unofficial national song for our beloved country. None of us want to forget the Austria we knew. This song gives us hope Austria will be reborn one day."

Maria sang about the small white flower whose blooms open every morning as if they're happy to greet them. Then, as if in prayer, the song asks the flowers to bloom and grow forever. The final verse asks the flower to bless their homeland forever.

Everyone had taken a deep breath as she finished; Georg rose to applaud. "That's a beautiful inspiring song, Maria. And your voice is outstanding."

"Thank you Georg. I always sang it at all the school assemblies where I taught school. The couple who took me in after my father died always told me I was better than some professional singers."

"I agree with him. It's been an exciting day. We should try and get some sleep. Tomorrow brings a day closer to America."

The young people said their goodnights. After saying goodnight to his older children, he came to the cabin Maria was sharing with his young daughters. The door was still open; Maria was expecting him.

"Papa, Maria is teaching us a bedtime prayer to sing."

"May I stay and learn it too."

"Of course, Georg. It's easy to learn. The girls already know the first verse. Sing it with me girls."

Georg heard.

 _The day is done;_  
 _O God the Son,_  
 _Look down upon_  
 _Thy little one!_

"The second verse isn't hard either."

Maria sang.

 _O Light of Light,_  
 _Keep me this night,_  
 _And shed round me_  
 _Thy presence bright._

"Now, you sing it with me."

The girls did and so did Georg. "What's the last verse?" He asked.

Maria sang it for them.

 _I need not fear_  
 _If Thou art near;_  
 _Thou art my Savior_  
 _Kind and dear._

"Lovely, Maria. They're almost asleep."

Georg kissed each one. "Sleep well my darlings."

He stood. "We should get some sleep too. Good night, Maria."

"Good night, Georg."

He quietly closed the cabin door. Then he had a prayer of his own. _God, I believe You have been with us. You provided the opportunity to meet Maria and then her friends. For that I give You all the praise and glory._


	5. Days on the Ship

**A/N:** The next several chapters will be posted daily. Just as if you were reading a chapter a day of a book.

Days on the Ship

Georg walked leisurely to his cabin. He was thinking about Maria and how blest he felt having her and her friends travel with him and his children. They had made the trip less frightening for all of his children.

He knew he would sleep like he did on the submarine; he would fall asleep quickly then wake very early. And very early was before the sun came up.

After shaving and dressing, he left his cabin and immediately saw a steward standing by the children's rooms. He spoke to him.

"Tony thought it would be a good idea for me to be on duty early in case any of your children woke early. I haven't heard any talking from any of the cabins."

"Thank you, I thought I would go topside and walk around. I doubt any of them will wake this early."

"That's fine sir. I'll stay and keep watch."

Georg easily found the door to the stairs. The early morning air was cool on his face. He also heard voices. His knowledge of standing operating procedure of vessels of any kind told him the sailors were getting the ship ready for the day and that the officers were having breakfast.

The top deck had a nice walkway to walk on; a small part was covered. Another part had lounge chairs which would be in the sun at about noon. And now the officers who had finished their breakfast were also walking on the deck. They spoke briefly before continuing on to their duty stations.

The black sky began to lighten and twilight would be brightened as the sun crept closer and closer to the horizon. Georg thought it best if he went back to the cabin deck before the sun entered into the cabins through the round small windows.

He found he had timed it perfectly. Friedrich and Kurt greeted him in the passageway.

"Papa, do think breakfast is ready?"

Georg didn't answer; the steward on duty did.

"Sir, there's always coffee, tea, juice and pastries available. And the kitchen mates are preparing the hot food. As soon as everyone is awake we can go to the dining room."

It wasn't long before all the others exited their cabins except for Maria and the little girls. Georg knew they hardly ever woke on their own. He went and knocked on their cabin door.

Maria, who was awake, wasn't startled. She had heard the voices in the passageway. She opened the cabin door.

"Marta is almost dressed. Gretl just woke up; I'll hurry her."

As the group waited, Georg could hear them talking about the ship and their wish to go exploring after breakfast. And it wasn't long before Maria opened the cabin door and Kurt spoke immediately.

"Can we go to the dining room now?"

Georg laughed silently. Kurt was always the hungry child. "Yes, Kurt we can. The steward will lead us there."

After a filling breakfast, everyone was ready to enjoy their first day on the ship. This unofficial family group found that because their days were busy and enjoyable their time on the ship passed quickly.

Today was their last full day aboard the _American Farmer_. She would arrive at the Port of New York tomorrow.

After lunch, Tony told them what to expect. "I'm sure everyone knows you will arrive in America tomorrow." He saw smiles and heads nod.

"I can't give you an exact time. But I will know in plenty of time to have you topside to get your first glimpse of America.

"Georg, the arrival process is simple. Your group will need to go through immigration only to have your names officially registered. You will receive additional instructions before you leave the office.

"And everyone, please have a wonderful time at our party tonight. There will be plenty of good food, music and dancing."

The party was a lot of fun; it went on until very late. The little girls had to be carried to their beds. Liesl helped Maria change them into their nightclothes; they were sound to sleep the moment their heads were on their pillow. Georg still came in and gave them each a kiss.

"Just think Maria. Tomorrow night we will be sleeping in America."

"I know. I shouldn't have any difficulty falling asleep; it's been a very busy day. We both need to be rested. Tomorrow is going to be a very exciting day."

"No doubt, Maria. Good night."

"Good night, Georg."

Georg checked on the other children before he lay on his bed. Neither he nor Maria had difficulty falling asleep. And like every morning Georg woke before the others. In a matter of minutes everyone, including Maria and the girls were dressed and eager to get that first glimpse of America.

All of them even ate breakfast with very little conversation. By the time Tony came to the dining room they were finished eating.

"You must be eager to see America."

He heard a chorus of _we are_. "Then let me take you topside. Follow me everyone."

The group walked fast. They used two set of stairs to arrive on the top deck. Tony led them to a safe place to stand. America wasn't in sight yet. Tony explained.

"The ship is passing the country which borders America in the north, Canada. Two American states are next before you can you can actually see land. Since the ship hasn't slowed yet to enter the river to the port, it will pass them quickly. And soon the ship will be off the coast of the city named New York and you will be able to see its tall buildings.

"Georg, your little girls may need to be held to see them."

Peter immediately spoke. "I can hold one of them."

With Georg holding Gretl and Peter holding Marta, everyone almost held their breaths waiting for the moment when they would see the tall buildings of New York City.

Georg had eyes like an eagle; he saw them first. "Look slightly to your left and you should see them."

And almost in unison they said. "I see them."

And the longer they stared at them their view became clearer and clearer. And shortly everyone saw something else. Maria asked. "Is that a statute of a lady?"

"It is. She's called Lady Liberty. She was a gift from France. Inscribed on her base is a poem whose first line says. _Give me your tired and poor who are yearning to breathe free._ And ends with, _I lift my lamp beside the golden door_!

"This poem was written by a Jewish immigrant whose family came to the United States long before the American Revolution. She would later live the words she wrote; she was always helping new Jewish families get settled in America. The organization she founded is _Jews Helping Jews._

"There's always a representative from the organization at the immigration office. Do you young people have names of people to contact here in America?"

"Yes we do. Our Rabbi gave them to us." Abraham answered.

"I'm sure that representative will help you get in touch with one of them. And Georg, our captain received an answer to his inquiry about you. You are famous in America's navy; a representative from the government will meet you in the immigration office."

"I can't thank you enough for your news."

And the ship had made the turn up a river to the Port of New York; she would dock in an half an hour.


	6. American Soil

American Soil

The group stayed on the top deck, along with a few other passengers, and watched as the ship came closer and closer to the dock. Soon the ship was close enough for port workers to toss huge ropes toward the ship. No one could the ship's crew wrap the ropes around the ship's docking posts. Nor did they see the crew drop a heavy anchor into the water. But they did hear the ship's horn blow announcing to everyone the ship was ready for passengers to leave it.

* * *

"Papa, can we leave the ship now?"

"Yes, Friedrich. Let's go double check all our cabins; we don't want to leave anything behind."

"Follow me." All of them heard from Tony.

And no one took much time to check their cabin; no one found anything being left behind. One by one they stood in the passageway with bag in hand ready to step on American soil. And Georg took Maria's bag from her so she could hold both of his little girls' hands.

In a few minutes they were standing by the bridge waiting their turn to walk to America. Georg deferred being first to the young people. They followed behind Abraham their unofficial leader; one by one they stepped off the bridge and firmly planted their foot on American soil.

Everyone heard each exclaim. "Halleluiah!"

Maria and the girls were next. Following them was Brigitta, Kurt, Louisa, Friedrich, Liesl and Georg was last. Everyone heard.

"The Almighty has brought us safely here to a land where we can live our lives in freedom. I say halleluiah too. Abraham, you can lead us to the immigration office. I'll remain last."

The office wasn't far. Abraham waited until everyone was there; he opened the door and immediately saw a woman smile at him.

"Are you the representative from the organization _Jews Helping Jews_?"

"I am. You must be Abraham. Rabbi Jacob informed me you were the acting leader of a group from Vienna Austria. Did you have a good sail?"

"We had a rough start to our trip; that's behind us. We met an Austrian family making the same trip. The patriarch helped calm our nerves. Everyone is very excited to be in America."

"I'm here to help you get settled. Tell them to come inside. The patriarch has someone waiting for him in the adjoining room."

Abraham turned and told them all to come inside. Georg was last.

Abraham told him. "You need to go on to the next room; someone is waiting for you."

Georg had no idea who it could be but he was anxious to learn. He hurried on to the door ahead of him. When he opened the door the man rose from his chair.

"Captain von Trapp, I'm John Garner Vice President of the United States. My president, Franklin Roosevelt sent me here to welcome you to America. We can use your tactical mind and knowledge of submarines."

"I'm willing to help any way I can."

"I know you came with a group of Jewish immigrants. How did you meet them?"

Mr. Garner listen as Georg told him Maria's story and that her Jewish friends were waiting for her at the train's first stop in Switzerland. He went on to tell him how they all became friends and that his youngest daughters had bonded with Maria."

"She was almost like a governess to them."

"Yes sir, she was."

"And you would like to continue that role for her here in America."

"Yes, I would."

"I don't see any problem. There are many households in America who have live-in nannies, as we call them. Your Jewish friends are going to stay with you. All of you will board a bus to take you to the train station. The town where all of you will live is near my nation's capital. Follow me."

Mr. Garner led them back to the room where his children and Maria were waiting. Maria immediately noticed Georg's smile when he emerged from the room; and then saw the distinguished man walking with him.

As Georg came closer he spoke. "Maria, children, I'd like you to meet the Vice President of the United States, Mister Garner."

The children didn't speak; Maria did. "I'm pleased to meet you, sir."

"My pleasure, Miss."

"Maria is fine sir."

He smiled as he continued. "I see Georg's youngest daughters have hold of both of your hands. Girls, do you like Maria?"

He saw both the girls nod. "Then you will like my news. Maria, her friends and all of you are going to live in the same town. They'll join us outside. Let's go there."

Their Jewish friends were all smiles when they saw them. Abraham couldn't wait to speak.

"Georg, the representative from _Jews Helping Jews_ , told us about the wonderful town where we could live. It has people of all faiths living there. It's located in the state of Virginia."

"This gentleman with me is the Vice President of the United States. He told me about this same town where we could all live. Please say hello to Mister Garner."

Abraham spoke for the others. "It's our pleasure to meet you. We feel like the Biblical Abraham as God led him to the land of milk and honey. This town is our land of milk and honey."

"I'm pleased to meet you and your friends. That analogy has been spoken before. A bus is waiting to take you to New York City's train station where you will board a train headed south."

Everyone followed Mister Garner out the front door of the immigration office. A large bus was waiting for them. Their bags were put in a compartment in the belly of the bus. They were quiet as they boarded. Once they were seated the bus driver pulled away onto a street which took them into the heart of New York City.

The bus soon stopped in front of a very large building. Mister Garner stood. "We're here everyone. This building is Grand Central Terminal. The train we will take south should already be here. I only need to check on the platform number."

The group followed him off the bus. And now, after retrieving their bags, they followed him into the station.

As they entered the first thing everyone saw was a huge giant clock. This was different from anything any of them had ever seen; it was a clock with four faces. It sat high upon an information booth. When one looked at it their eyes were drawn up towards the ceiling of this cavernous room. The ceiling was painted a blue-green with gold leaf detail on its edges and it looked like it was covered with stars.

Mister Garner saw them still looking at it when he came to lead them to the platform to board their train. "It is beautiful. But it's time to wait for our train at platform thirty-two."

He could hear their comments about the platform number. "This terminal actually has sixty-seven platforms for passenger trains plus others for freight trains."

His comment produced acclamations of _Oh my,_ from most of them. Soon the train arrived and a few passengers got off. Mister Garner had been recognized and an attendant led him to an empty car.

It wasn't long before this train chugged slowly out of the terminal. It picked up speed as it left the city limits. But it didn't travel as fast as their other trains had. The train crossed a river and everyone heard.

 _First stop is Jersey City, New Jersey_

The train picked up a few passengers before continuing south. They left the congested city and now the train was traveling through rolling hills. These hills gave way to miles and miles of fertile plains. The train made another stop in the city of Camden New Jersey before continuing to the state of Maryland where they stopped in the city of Baltimore and picked up a few more passengers. And shortly after leaving there they were in the state of Virginia.

And another announcement was made. _Next stop Foggy Bottom and Gilead_

"This is our stop." Mister Garner announced.

The train slowed and pulled alongside a modest train station. It had a covering so people wouldn't get wet if it was raining. Mister Garner stood to speak to them.

"There's a bus waiting to take us to the town of Gilead. The first place where you will stay is a hotel. The United States Department of State works hand-in-hand with _Jews Helping Jews_ and with all people new to America.

"It's not far; we should be there shortly."


	7. The Hotel

The Hotel

Mister Garner was correct; the hotel wasn't far. Soon the bus was parked in front of a large red brick building bearing the name, _Hotel Liberty_. He stood to announce.

"Leave your bags here for now. Please follow me."

After leaving the bus two small flights of stairs had them standing on a simple porch; before them was a simple brown door. Mister Garner held it open for them. They stepped into a grand lobby with a marble floor and intricate moldings around the windows. The room was nicely decorated with upholstered chairs, settees and large comfortable sofas.

And no one could take their eyes off the beautiful very long registration desk. It too had intricate molding on its sides. It had a golden oak mantle with stained glass for the counter top.

The clerk had seen the door open and watched as this group entered; then he saw Mister Garner.

"Sir, who have you brought us today?"

"A family whose patriarch, Georg an Austrian navy officer who was sure once the Anschluss occurred he would receive orders to Germany's naval base and a group of Jewish young people who listened to their Rabbi's warning to leave Austria. One of their best friends came with them, a Christian woman named Maria. She's been helping Georg with his youngest two daughters."

"Welcome everyone. I'm sure you are hungry; it is past lunch time. Follow me to our dining room; there's a bathroom there you can use."

After each had used the bathroom, the hostess explained. "This building was once a college dormitory. This was their cafeteria; a type of restaurant where each person selects their own meal. The serving line begins by that stack of trays. Pick-up one and slide it on the metal counter.

"You then tell the servers what you want and they will place in on a plate, first the meat, then the others foods you select. A separate plate is used for a salad and a dessert. And don't forget to take a glass. College students will bring pitchers of beverages to you; they will fill your glass."

Louisa could be heard asking. "Papa, have you ever seen a restaurant like this?"

"No, it's new to me too. I'm sure the food will be good. We need to follow the hostess."

She led them to where the trays were stacked. Marta immediately asked. "Maria, will you help us?"

"Of course I will. I'm sure they have something you will both like."

The girls and Maria did find foods they liked. All of them chose the main dish of veal scaloppini, which when Maria asked learned it was the same as Austrian Wiener Schnitzel. Their plates were passed to other servers who added other foods of their choosing.

The girls didn't want a salad but Maria did. And for dessert they each selected a piece of chocolate cake with white icing. And then each placed a glass on the tray. Other attendants were there to carry the girls' tray to a table.

Georg was with his other children. None of them needed his help in selecting their meal. As he had watched Maria with his littlest girls, he knew what he had told Mister Garner about Maria was absolutely necessary. They needed her in their life. Georg would look for an opportunity to speak to her.

While they were all together in the cafeteria, Mister Garner spoke to everyone. "Georg already knows he's going to help my government. Abraham, do you have the name Raymond Geist on your list of contacts?"

"I do sir."

"He'll be arriving later this afternoon. While we wait I think we should visit the playground. I'm sure Georg's children would like it. There are benches there for sitting."

All of them enjoyed the playground. And Raymond Geist found them there when he arrived. Mister Garner greeted him.

"Raymond, so glad you could come on such a short notice."

"I had already told my staff about this group of Jewish young people who would be arriving soon. I hope we can extricate many more before it is too late."

"Yes, I know the window is closing. Allow me to introduce you to Abraham. He's the young man talking to Georg's oldest son."

Both Friedrich and Abraham noticed them walking towards them; they paused their conversation. Friedrich was about to walk away when he heard.

"Friedrich, you don't need to leave. This gentleman with me is a United States government official from the State Department. Please say hello to Raymond Geist."

Friedrich was very formal in his greeting. "Hello sir."

Abraham was excited. "Do you have news for us?"

"I do. We should return to the hotel so I can speak to everyone."

Friedrich found his papa. "Mister Garner needs us to go back to the hotel."

Today Georg didn't use his boatswain's whistle; he used his fingers. He produced a shrill sound which everyone heard all over the playground. They immediately stopped what they were doing and came running to him.

"We need to return to the hotel. This gentleman has news for all of us."

The young people and Georg's children didn't dally; they walked quickly. Even Maria with the two girls in tow did as well.

The hotel clerk showed them to a room which had been used by the college for lectures. It had chairs on raised platforms. Georg's children took up the first row. He and Maria sat behind them. The young people filled in that row and the others sat in the next row behind them. They were all very quiet.

Mister Geist stood behind a podium which a professor would use for his lecture notes. He had a booming voice so everyone could hear him.

"First, I speak for my President; welcome to America. I know you are anxious to be permanently settled. And I also know you young people and Georg's family have become almost like one big family."

Mister Geist saw smiles from all of them. "There's a home which is perfect for all of you. It's located not far from here. Would you like to go there now?"

No one spoke; their smiles told Raymond their answer. "We will board the bus you were on to take us there."

"So that why we left our bags on it."

"Yes young man, I believe your name is Kurt."

"You're right, sir."

"Okay, Kurt. You can be the leader."

"Did everyone hear Mister Geist? Follow me back to the bus." Kurt shouted.

The hotel staff met them there. They had been told this group wouldn't be staying at the hotel. Both Georg and Abraham thanked them more than once. They heard. "Come visit us; we'd love to see everyone again."

The group responded. "We will."


	8. Their Home

Their Home

Home is a lovely word. It's defined as a dwelling place offering security and happiness. It's the starting place of hopes and dreams; a place where a person's story begins. And a home can be filled with people who define themselves as a family.

* * *

That is how this group of people felt. They were now very anxious to see the building made of bricks and mortar which would become their home.

The route the bus driver took was through the center of town. On either side of the streets were shops of all kinds. They saw signs which read; Ladies Dress Shop, Shoe Store, Tailor Shop, Music Store, Bookstore, Austrian Restaurant, Grocery Store and others.

Brigitta saw something else. "Papa, did that sign say _Public Library_?"

"I believe it did."

"Do you like to read, young lady?"

"I do sir."

"All your papa needs to do is take you there and you can get a library card so you can check out books. That's true for all of you."

As they continued on this street Abraham exclaimed. "There's our synagogue." And a few seconds later. "Georg, I see a Lutheran Church."

And Elizabeth added. "There's a Catholic Church on this side of the street."

And Mister Geist continued. "This small town also has an Episcopal Church, a Baptist and a Presbyterian Church. It's truly an ecumenical city."

Maria saw something else. "Mister Geist, is that a school building I see?"

"It is Maria. This town has two schools: one for kindergarten through eighth grade, the other is for grades nine through twelve."

The bus had passed them both before turning right into a grove of trees. When the bus emerged from the trees everyone had a clear view of an extremely huge mansion. It had a very large portico which was mounted on four large white columns. The house was a muted pink color.

"Papa, is this our home?"

"It must be, Liesl. The bus is stopping in front of it."

Raymond stood. "Yes, this is your home. Georg, I happen to know that several of your Jewish friends have been housekeepers, maintenance men and two have cooked in restaurants. You won't need to find anyone to fill those positions."

"Abraham, you've been keeping secrets."

"I never thought to tell you. And besides Maria, Elizabeth and Ruth are also teachers."

"Our schools are always looking for good teachers. Now it's time to go inside your new home."

Everyone hurried off the bus; even Marta and Gretl ran to be with Brigitta. Georg and Maria were last. Georg knew this was his opportunity to speak with her.

"Maria, I have a request. Will you teach Marta and Gretl at home instead of being a teacher at the school? Gretl isn't old enough to go to school; she and Marta are inseparable. They became that way after Agathe died. Sending Marta to school would leave Gretl all alone; she might withdraw like she did for weeks after her mother's death."

"They're precious girls; I want them to stay happy. Georg, I'd be more than happy to be their teacher. We better catch up to the others; they're waiting for us at the front door."

Georg breathed a sigh of relief as Maria hurried on the walkway to the front door. His long stride quickly had him standing with everyone."

"Georg, we decided. You should be the first to enter."

"Alright I will. But Abraham, I want you right behind me."

Georg's hand was around the door's fancy handle and his thumb released the latch. The door opened into a small room with a large opening at the other end. Georg walked into the room so Abraham and the others could enter.

"Papa, this is beautiful."

"Yes Liesl, it is."

And Raymond added. "The entire house looks the same. The builder probably got his ideas from manor houses in England. I've always admired the two staircases with the bridge between them. Before we go upstairs to the bedrooms, let me show you the first floor."

The house was divided by the staircases. On the left they discovered a huge dining room with enough chairs for everyone. A door at the other end opened into a large kitchen.

Martha exclaimed. "Mary and I have never cooked in a space this large. It even has a table in it."

"Martha, at least we won't run into each other carrying a hot pot of soup."

"That's true. Mister Geist, tell us what's behind each door."

"The one with the window opens to your backyard. There's a lot of land between you and the next house; you would need to walk a mile to find it. There's even a playground back there. The other you should open Mary."

"Okay I will."

She was tentative. Once she opened it she saw stairs and a light switch. After flicking it on she asked. "What's down there?"

"It a big room called a basement. We can all go down there."

They did. They discovered a room for coal, a large space to hang clothes in the winter or on rainy days and a cold room full of apples and fruits in jars. And next to the wall was a modern washing machine.

"Naomi, you and Sarah have been housekeepers before."

"Yes, but neither of us have operated a washing machine before."

"I know someone who will come teach you. Now who are the maintenance men in the group?"

Samuel, David and Peter all raised their hands. Peter told him. "We also like to grow our own vegetables. Is there someone who can teach us about farming in America?"

"Yes, a farmer I know will come teach you all you need to know."

"And Abraham, I know you have plans on visiting the Rabbi at the town's synagogue."

"That's correct. I was a lay leader at the synagogue in Vienna. I want to offer the Rabbi my services."

"And everyone can help Maria with Georg's children. He'll soon be leaving every day to help America's navy. Now let us go find your bedrooms."

This house had more bedrooms then they needed. Maria's room was close to the room Marta and Gretl had claimed. Everyone hurriedly went back downstairs to retrieve their bag. Now they took time to put their clothes in a wardrobe or a dresser drawer.

Raymond and Georg had a few moments alone while they waited for everyone. "Georg, the navy is anxious to meet you. On Monday of next week a car will come for you. Commander Charlie Madison will bring you to the navy building in my nation's capital, Washington.

"The entire area is not a state but rather it's a district. Its full name is Washington District of Columbia or simply Washington D.C. All the business of the federal government takes place there."

"I can't thank your government enough for this opportunity. When I decided to leave Austria, I prayed for God to be with me. Everything that happened; meeting Maria and then her friends and having a chance to help your navy are answers to my prayers."

"God is all knowing. It says in the Bible to trust in the Lord as the biblical Abraham did. But God doesn't give us eyes to see the future; he gives us wisdom. The wisdom of our government officials has them worried about this man Adolph Hitler. We may be an ocean away from Europe but they feel his evil ideas are going to cause another world war to begin which may be greater than the last one.

"We need to believe in the saying, _Good will always conquer evil_."

Maria had seen Georg and Mr. Geist talking; she made everyone wait until they finished. Georg saw her.

"Maria, is everyone ready to go back downstairs."

"Yes. Your children want to go outside and explore the backyard."

"Great idea, I need to take my leave now. My President is anxious to know you are all getting comfortable in America."

It was outside in the front of the mansion where Georg and Raymond shook hands before he drove off for Washington, D.C.


	9. Exploring

Exploring

After Raymond and Mister Garner drove away, Georg joined Maria and the children who were already exploring their backyard. This home had a playground which was larger and grandeur than the one by the hotel. Georg discovered Kurt and Louisa climbing on a huge very tall structure. Kurt was already at the top and shouted.

"Papa, I'm king of the jungle. I beat Louisa to the top."

"I see. She's almost there."

As he was speaking Marta grabbed his hand. "Come see the little playhouse Gretl and I found."

Gretl took hold of his other hand and his two youngest girls pulled him along to see it. This playhouse was off by its self under a canopy of trees.

"Girls, this really is a miniature house."

"We know. It's too small for you to go inside. You can look through the window."

They walked closer to the playhouse with ladder-like steps leading to a porch. A guard rail prevented a child from falling off the porch. On the other end was a small child-size slide. The door was between two windows with flower boxes. Each side had a large window.

Their papa peered inside. He saw a room with a child-size table with small chairs. There were also two larger chairs which were the perfect size for the girls. And along one wall was a bookcase filled with books.

"Maria told us we could do our reading out here sometimes."

Maria had been watching them. She walked closer. "I've never seen a fancy playhouse before. My aunt and uncle's children would make a playhouse using the dining room table. My aunt would help them cover the table with a large tablecloth; they would use their imaginations to pretend they were in a forest."

"Kurt and Friedrich would do the same; they pretended they were in a submarine."

"Not surprised Georg. Boys always want to be just like their father. They're proud of you. Is someone calling you?"

"That must be Mary. I surmise dinner is ready."

Georg and Maria walked in her direction. "Can you roundup everyone? Dinner is almost ready."

"Sure can."

Georg used his playground whistle to get everyone's attention. "Time for dinner everyone!" He shouted so everyone could hear him.

The children came running; the young people walked with haste. Everyone's first stop was a bathroom. One by one they took a seat around the large dining room table. It had more than enough chairs for them.

Mary and Martha hadn't prepared a fancy meal. They had discovered beef stew meat already cooked. They added cut up potatoes, carrots and celery and heated the stew pot on the stove.

Individual bowls of stew were served directly from the pot. David and Peter were asked to help carry each to the table. They knew the smaller servings were for Georg's little girls. They sat on either side of Maria. Georg had already noticed they were always with her. He was very pleased.

Elizabeth soon noticed the children looked very tired and they were very quiet.

"Georg, I think it's time for us to say goodnight to your children. Tomorrow is a new day for us all; our first full day of living in America. Ruth and I would like to visit the schools. It would be a good time for you to enroll them."

"Yes, it would. Marta and Gretl, I have news for you I think you will like. Maria's going to stay home and teach both of you. Next year when Gretl's old enough you can both attend the elementary school."

"Papa, thank you. I didn't want to go to school without Gretl."

"I knew you didn't, Marta. That's why I asked Maria to teach both of you at home. I'm sure there's a room in this big house you can use for a school room.

"And Maria, I'm sure there's a store where we can buy school supplies. And I know the library has plenty of books for reading and maybe even textbooks."

"The elementary school may let me borrow them if the library doesn't have them."

"I'm sure it would."

And after _good nights_ were spoken; each went to their bedroom. And Georg came to the room which his little girls had chosen. Maria has just had them sing their bedtime song. As little girls, they had no worry; so they fell asleep quickly after their papa had kissed them.

Maria exited first; Georg shut the door quietly. "Thank you again for being willing to teach them at home."

"You're welcome. We better get some sleep; something tells me your older children will wake up early. I think they're anxious about attending school."

"They probably are. Good night Maria."

"Good night, Georg."

In the morning, it was as Maria had predicted; in fact no one slept late. Martha and Mary had been in the kitchen since shortly after sunrise; they had planned their breakfast yesterday. The biscuit dough was soon cut into biscuits and were baking; Martha was frying bacon. And then the eggs were scrambled. Two jars of canned peaches were their fruit. There was coffee, hot tea and milk for their beverages.

And Maria heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was Liesl. "Maria, everyone is dressed."

"Even Marta and Gretl?"

"Yes, they told me Kurt woke them with his knock on their bedroom door. I helped them with their hair."

"Let me comb my hair and I'll be ready."

Within a few moments Maria exited her room to hear. "We're excited to see our schools."

"I told your papa you would be. Is anyone scared?"

"I don't think so; maybe apprehensive is a better word."

"Perhaps Liesl. I have a good feeling you will find the schools warm and inviting. Let's go see if breakfast is ready."

Maria and the children descended the stairs. They found Georg waiting there. He too had been up since before sunrise.

"Good morning my children, you're up early."

Maria told him. "I was surprised even Marta and Gretl were dressed. Liesl told me Kurt woke them. Your older children are a little apprehensive about attending a real school."

"Understandable. Around nine o'clock we can leave here to walk into town. Martha and Mary told me breakfast will be ready soon. We can take our seats in the dining room."

Rather quiet children took their seats in the dining room. Bowls of fruit were at each place. Abraham was prepared to say a prayer.

"Blessed art thou O Lord my God, who created the earth with its fertile land, water and the sun to grow the food to sustain our lives for your greater glory. Amen."

"That was beautiful. After we finish eating, we should plan on walking into town. I'm sure the stores will be open by the time we visit both schools."

"Papa, all of us need book bags and school supplies."

"Yes I know Friedrich. The schools may have a list of supplies to buy. And I can inquire where to buy everything."

Abraham also spoke. "Elizabeth and Ruth will visit the schools with you. They both would like to teach again. The rest of us will go on to the library."

"Sounds like a good plan." Georg acknowledged.

With many hands helping Mary and Martha wash and dry the dishes, the group was soon ready to leave their home.


	10. School

School

This is a word with a broad definition. It usually refers to a building especially designed with classrooms used for teaching. It can also mean any place where learning takes place; usually it is in a home.

Again Abraham was the leader and Georg, Maria and the little girls were last.

They didn't walk very fast; they were enjoying this tree lined road. When it met the juncture to Gilead's main street, Maria commented.

"That didn't take us very long to walk here. Georg, that large building we see might be a school."

"You may be correct; let's walk closer so we can read the sign."

Georg's sharp eyes could read it before the others. They heard. "This is the Gilead Elementary School."

"It's big Papa."

"Yes, Kurt it is. Your sister Brigitta would tell you not to judge it by its size."

Brigitta didn't surprise him. "I'm not intimidated. Follow me to front door."

She almost ran there. And Maria heard. "I better catch up to her or she'll open the door and go in on her own."

Maria had suspected Brigitta always acted older than she was; now it was confirmed. She and the girls stayed at the end of the line. Georg had caught up to Brigitta.

"Are you anxious to attend school?"

"You know I am."

"Let's go in; I'm sure the headmaster's office in close by."

"Papa, I learned Americans have a different word for the head of their schools. One of the passengers on our ship told me. They're called principals."

"Brigitta, you continue to amaze me. Then let's look for a door marked _Principal's Office_. I'm sure it's close by."

Georg had spotted the glass door with large black letters painted on it, **Principal**. By now the others had entered and were waiting patiently for their papa to open the door; which he did.

A woman sitting at a desk immediately spoke as the door opened completely. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes, I need to register my children for school."

"Then you need to speak to the principal; I'll tell her you are here."

The woman stepped away from her desk to a hallway behind her. In a few minutes she returned with an older woman.

"Hello Sir. I'm Michelle Gallagher the principal."

"I'm Georg von Trapp. I came to register my children."

"Are you part of the group living in the Madison Mansion?"

"We were never told its name but we are living in a mansion."

"It's the only one in town. Now how many children do you wish to enroll?"

"I have five old enough to attend school; two I think may be old enough for your town's high school. They're fourteen and sixteen."

"Yes they would be high school students. I see three children, two girls and a boy, who appear apprehensive."

"I need to tell you. They've always been taught at home. So this is a new experience for all of them."

"Children, let me put you at ease. First, all my students address me as Mrs. Michelle. To everyone else, I'm Michelle. Recently we've had the arrival of many children from Europe. Many of them were just like you, a little apprehensive. But they are now very happy in my school. Will you tell me your names?"

"I'm Brigitta. I'm nine years old but I've always been taught with my brother Kurt who's almost eleven."

"Thank you for telling me. Kurt, do you mind your sister being in your class?"

"Not at all, but I am ready for Geometry and Physics classes."

"That can be arranged. Who's last?"

"I am. I'm Louisa. I'm thirteen and I love to write stories and illustrate them."

"You'll find you will be able to do both of them in my advanced writing class. Now let me tell you and your father about the school.

"School begins at eight-thirty and lets out at three. A local restaurant furnishes lunch, a sandwich, a piece of fruit and a drink. You also have two recess times; a fifteen minute break to get some fresh air and walk around.

"Twice a week, everyone has a longer break with enough time to play a game like kickball. And once a week everyone will walk to the library. It's an excellent facility. I saw no need to have one in my school. I do have a small library for my kindergarten and first grade students. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Not a question Mrs. Michelle. I'm Elizabeth and beside me is Ruth. We both are teachers of the primary grades. If you ever need a new teacher, we'd both like to be considered."

"That opportunity may happen. Many of my teachers are from military families; I never know when their husbands may get orders to move away. Who do I see behind you?"

"This is Maria. She's also a teacher but Georg asked her to teach his little girls at home."

"I know of other families who have done the same. Maria, the library has all the textbooks. They will let you keep them as long as you need them. Maybe near the end of the school year they can visit their class for next year. It will help them feel more at ease when school begins again in September."

"Thank you, we're going to the library to meet the rest of our group. I'll pick up the textbooks and some books for them to read. We'll have school after the older children leave on Monday."

"Very well, children, I'll be waiting for you on Monday; I will personally take each of you to your class."

All three of the children were now wearing big smiles; their fears had been relieved. They almost skipped down the sidewalk to the street.

It was now Liesl and Friedrich's turn to see their school. It was only a short distance from the elementary school. It was made from the same red colored brick as the hotel. There was a center portion with a steeple on its roof which defined it from the school's two large wings.

The window trim was white as was the frame for the front door; it also had a small separate small triangular roof with an eagle under it. The door was set back a ways so one could stand there to open the door and not get wet from the rain or the snow.

Both children gasped when they saw it. "Papa, this is enormous."

"Yes Liesl it is. I'm sure the principal will put you at ease. We need to go in and find the office."

And Georg heard Maria. "We'll go sit on those benches and wait for you."

"Okay. Liesl, Friedrich are you ready to go inside?"

They both nodded but they were intimidated by its size. As soon as Georg opened the door fully he heard.

"You sir must be Georg von Trapp. Welcome to Abraham Lincoln High School. Michelle telephoned me and told me you would be coming to register your two older children. I'm Mike Rodgers, the principal. Like Michelle, I'm Mister Mike to my students."

He and Georg shook hands. "Let's go into my office lounge where we can sit comfortably."

His lounge was like a small sitting room in a home. It was warm and inviting and calming. Both Liesl and Friedrich felt at ease.

"Children tell me your name and age."

"I'm Liesl. I'm sixteen."

"My name is Friedrich and I'm fourteen."

"Liesl, I know, from having other children from Europe in my school, you have probably taken enough classes to qualify you for graduation. You can spend the remainder of the year learning to read and write English better.

"Friedrich, you probably have all the basic classes completed. Like your sister, you can concentrate on English and electives of your choice. What subject matter do you like the most?"

"Science, sir."

"Have you had chemistry or anatomy and physiology?"

"No I haven't."

"Then they could be your other classes; both have two days a week in the laboratory classroom. You and Liesl can also be in a special American History class for immigrants. All my European students really enjoy it.

"My school begins at eight o'clock and ends at three-thirty. That's an hour longer than the elementary school. Each class is fifty minutes. You then have ten minutes to get to your next class."

"Thank you, Mr. Mike, I speak for Friedrich. We both feel so much better. Is there a store where we can buy school supplies?"

"Yes, the Gilead Stationary Store is on Main Street with all the other shops. It's not too far from the library.

"And, on Monday, I'll be here with your student guides. Every new student needs help finding their way in my big school."

And like their brother and sisters, the two were all smiles as they left the school.

"Maria, the principal Mister Mike, put them both at ease. He also told us where to buy school supplies. Did you make a list for Marta and Gretl?"

"I didn't write a list; I know what I need to get started."

"Very well, the stores are past the library. Let's stop there first."

Soon they were in front of a white stone building with steps leading to a large brown door. The windows they saw were long and large. And a row of smaller windows told them this building had a basement.

They arrived as the young people were exiting; each was carrying a book. They were also excited.

"Georg, this is a great library. It may look small but is has a good selection of books of all kinds. And it is easy to obtain a library card. Everyone can get one; even your little girls."

"That's great to hear. Maria needs to pick up books for the girls and also their textbooks. Then we're going on to the school supply store."

"We'll wait for you. All of us want to see the town's shops."

And Maria reminded the children. "While you're in a library you need to use your quiet voice."

Georg chuckled. "Is that a teacher's way to tell them to be quiet?"

"Yes, it's a softer way to tell them to be quiet. Many teachers use it."

They were quiet when they entered. On their left was the counter for checking out books and obtaining a library card. On the other side was a small group of chairs. In the rear were the tall bookcases filled with books.

Georg approached the person at the desk. "All of us are new to your town. We'd like to register for library cards."

"Are you with that group of young people who just left here?"

"We are. We traveled together from Europe. These are my children and the young woman who is going to teach my youngest girls at home."

"The process is simple. I will need each to write their name on the application. You sir will need to sign each of the children's applications as the person responsible for the books they check out."

"Children, did you hear the instructions?"

"We did."

"Papa, even I can write my name."

"I know Gretl. You and Marta can sit at that small table to write your names."

Soon each presented their application and received a card with their name printed at the top. Then they were told how to check out books.

"Each book in the library has a pocket glued on the inside cover. In it is a card with the name of the book on it. When you want to check out a book you remove that card and write your name on the first blank line. We keep that card on file and date it with the date to return your book. That same date is stamped on a small piece paper in your book as a reminder as to when to return it."

"Are you checking out books today?"

Georg answered. "Not today madam. The young woman with my youngest girls needs their textbooks so she can teach them at home."

"Michelle called me. I have everything she needs to get started in a book bag for her. Let me get it."

She retrieved the bag from the room in back of her. "Thank you, I'll carry it for Maria."

She smiled as they walked away. And they exited the library and joined the others to walk down the street. Soon they came to Gilead Stationary Store. Only Elizabeth and Ruth went in with the family.

They were noticed. Mike Rodgers had called ahead and told the owner to expect them.

"Good morning everyone, I'm the proprietor the store. My name is Harvey. I have the lists of supplies for all the grade levels. Does everyone need a book bag?"

Harvey saw heads nod. "I have a good selection of bags in all sizes. Follow me and you can find your favorite."

It didn't take the five children long to select one. Friedrich liked one which was made from a sturdy brown canvas with leather closures for the canvas flap and the handles. Kurt's was similar but also had a strap to go over one's head and hang on his shoulder leaving his hands free.

Liesl's was a feminine version of her brothers. It had lace on the closure flap. It had both a handle and a removable strap. Brigitta had a difficult time deciding. She finally chose a bag made with fabric of a leaf design on white quilt material with the flap made from material the same design with a blue background. It too had a strap long enough to go over her shoulder.

Louisa's was similar to Liesl's except it was made from heavy material in her favorite colors of green and blue.

Harvey added. "You have picked those which are my favorites. I have each child's supplies already in a bag. Now who is it who's teaching these two young girls?"

"I am Harvey. My name's Maria. I need lots of things. Fat pencils and crayons for now; large erasers, two scissors and pencil sharpeners. Also pads of primary lined paper, drawing paper and construction paper."

While Maria was speaking one of the store's assistants was gathering the items. These items, the book bags and the older children's supplies were placed in a large bag and Georg paid for everything. Friedrich carried this one; he still carried the bag from the library.

The morning had passed. Now everyone hurried home for lunch.


	11. Still Discovering

Still Discovering

Everyone was still amazed at all which had happened over the last twelve days. Georg's discovery of Maria crying at the train station in Vienna to discovering her friends were waiting for her in Chur. Then traveling together all the way to Amsterdam; and now they were living in America in this beautiful mansion.

* * *

Today was Saturday; Sabbath for the Jewish young people. They were awake early to pray together before walking into town to the synagogue. Martha and Mary had baked pastries yesterday and had a large bowl of canned peaches on the counter. They had also cracked eggs into a bowl waiting to be scrambled.

Maria found Georg in the kitchen when she and the girls came downstairs. "Georg, did the navy teach you how to cook?"

"No Maria. But I can follow instructions. Did the girls come down with you?"

"Yes, they're in the living room. Marta's reading one of her library books to Gretl. Your other children are awake. They should be down shortly. What can I do to help?"

"You're probably experienced in cooking scrambled eggs; I'll fill the platters with pastries and place them on the table along with this bowl of peaches."

Maria laughed. "So I have an opportunity to prove my cooking skills? You're in luck Georg. My aunt did teach me how to cook. Scrambled eggs are easy."

It was now Georg turn to chuckle and smile. They both went about their tasks.

Maria first placed a large frying pan on one of the burners of the stove to heat. Now she turned her attention to the eggs. Using a fork, Maria beat the eggs until the yolks and the whites were all mixed together.

Now she tested the temperature of the skillet by dropping drops of water to see if they would sizzle; a way to know if it was hot enough. She then added some butter. After it was melted she poured in the eggs. As they got hot she would stir the eggs to get all of them cooked.

By the time they had finished cooking the children had taken their seats around the dining room table. The scrambled eggs were consumed first; nobody likes to eat cold eggs. Then they filled up on the peaches and pastries.

And Friedrich asked a question. "Are our Jewish friends eating later?"

"Yes, they eat after their service. It was prepared on Friday. Afterwards they have a social hour. It seems there are always new people who recently arrived from Germany. That man Adolph Hitler is threatening them."

"Papa is he why we left Austria."

"Yes, he's spoke of making Austria part of Germany. That's why I decided to leave."

"Is there going to be another war?"

"I'm afraid so. On Monday, a navy officer will come here to take me to America's Capital to their Navy's headquarters. I want to help anyway I can. Now who's going to help Maria and me wash all these dishes?"

Liesl laughed. "Louisa and I will help you."

"Thank you, many hands will make it easy."

With the dishes washed, dried and put away, Maria suggested they look for a room to use as a schoolroom. They decided to begin their search in the back of the second floor. No one's bedrooms were back there.

They had been told these rooms were added by the previous owner; he had housed Olympic athletes training for equestrian events several years ago. To their surprise they discovered a large room which was a real classroom including real school desks with ink wells.

"Papa this is perfect."

"Yes Marta it is. Maria others who lived here must have had young children. Look at all the books; girls you have your own library."

"And I'll need to stop by the Gilead Stationary Store to buy chalk; using chalk boards makes teaching so much easier."

"Maria, there's also a gramophone with records."

"Another useful item," said as she picked up one of the records. "Here's one of my favorites."

"What is it, Maria?"

" _For the Beauty of the Earth_ , Georg. It was a favorite of the choir director at my Lutheran Church. Are you planning on taking the children to church tomorrow?"

"We should go to thank God for our safe travel, this wonderful town and of course our lovely home. I remember seeing the Lutheran church from the bus. Maybe after lunch we should walk into town to read the service times on its sign."

"Good idea, Georg."

They left this classroom and headed out to the playground for the remainder of the morning. Georg and Maria fixed sandwiches for lunch; an apple was their dessert.

They easily found the Lutheran church; its Sunday service times were nine and eleven. Georg had decided on the eleven o'clock service. The nine o'clock service would rush them.

On Sunday morning, Martha and Mary had breakfast prepared before nine o'clock. The family would eat first and then dress for church. Georg knew the walk only took about twenty minutes. They left at ten fifteen. Their Jewish friends would wash the dishes today.

It was a glorious morning; Maria sang _For the Beauty of the Earth,_ the entire way. And the opening hymn of the service was another favorite, _Glorious Things of Thee Are Spoken._ Even Georg and the older children sang it. The concluding hymn was _Lead on, O King Eternal._ It was a hymn which spoke about God Almighty always being present in times of war. And it would be deeds of love and mercy which would prevail until the heavenly kingdom comes to the world.

A family as large as Georg's would always be noticed. It was no different for the pastor of this church. He was also accustomed to seeing new people in his church on Sundays.

As the congregation exited, the family was last. The pastor spoke to Georg as he extended his hand.

As Georg took it to give a firm handshake, he heard. "I'm Pastor Paul Buehler, Pastor Paul to my parishioners."

"Georg von Trapp, Pastor."

"Are these all your children?"

"Yes, I'm a widower. I was also a captain in the Austrio-Hungarian Navy. I heard what Adolph Hitler had planned. I decided to leave my country.

"The young woman with me I met at the train station in Vienna. She had been detained by a German who was looking for Jewish women and the train left before she could board. Her group of Jewish friends she was traveling with was waiting at the train station in Switzerland.

"We discovered we were booked for the same trip. Your government has provided us with a home, the Madison Mansion. We live as if we are a family. Allow me to introduce the young lady."

Georg motioned to Maria. She came forth. "Please meet Maria Rainer, Pastor Paul."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Rainer."

"Maria is fine, sir. I really enjoyed your service. The music was as inspiring as your sermon."

"Thank you. Are you a choir director?"

"No, a school teacher; I found all kinds of ways to use music to teach other subjects. My fifth grade class in Vienna enjoyed this way of learning. Georg has asked me to teach his youngest daughters. I will be teaching them the same way.

"Georg enrolled his other children in your town's schools. Just meeting the two principals has them excited. Now we're headed home. Our Jewish friends are preparing lunch."

"I look forward to hearing your voices next Sunday."

"We'll be here." Georg answered.

Kurt and Louisa led them home. Neither had spoken but both were hungry.


	12. Duty Calls

Duty Calls

After lunch that Sunday, Georg told the group about his call to duty.

"After you children are in school tomorrow an officer from America's navy is coming to take me to their nation's capital. It's only a short drive from here. There I will learn how I can help them."

"Papa, what do you think you will do?"

"Friedrich, I really don't know. Mister Geist thinks my past experience in the Austrio-Hungarian Navy has given me knowledge I can share."

"Will you be gone all day?"

"Yes Martha, but I'm sure I'll be home in time for dinner. Does everyone else have plans for tomorrow?"

Abraham was first to speak. "I plan on visiting the synagogue to talk with Rabbi Jacob Weiss about how I may best serve the congregation."

Samuel was next. "David and I are expecting a local farmer to visit us and teach us the nuances of farming in Virginia."

And Naomi added. "Sarah and I are expecting a woman to come teach us how to use the washing machine. I think everyone has clothes they need washed."

She saw heads nod before she continued. "Peter, can you locate some rope for the clothesline. Our clothes will dry so much quicker than in the basement. I'm amazed at how much warmer it is here than it would be in Austria in February."

"I can. I'll have it up in time for your first load of clothes."

With their activities set for the next day, the group spent a quiet afternoon and evening together. And soon the tall clock in the corner played its melodious tune and the hands on its face told them it was eight o'clock.

Maria had noticed two very sleepy little girls. "Everyone, it's Marta and Gretl's bedtime. And you older children have a big day tomorrow, you should think about going to bed soon."

She left the room with them and Georg was thinking. _She even thinks like a mother._ He was a _papa_ ; it went up to say goodnight to them.

He found the girls already in their beds listening to Maria read a story. They were almost asleep when he kissed them. Together they quietly left the room and went to say goodnight to the other children.

They were in various stages of getting ready for bed. Brigitta was already in bed reading her library book. Georg reminded her not to read too long. Louisa told him. "I'll remind her after I finish packing my book bag. I'm really looking forward to my classes. The sooner we go to sleep the quicker morning will come."

"Yes, that's true. Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight Papa and Maria."

In the boys' room, they heard similar acclamations of excitement and were given a similar reminder of needing a good night's sleep. And last they visited Liesl.

She was more mature in her excitement. "Papa, I'm ready to live the American dream. My possibilities are endless."

"That's true. And tomorrow you can begin to learn about those possibilities. Try not stay awake too long, you need sleep too."

"I won't. Good night."

After leaving her room Maria asked. "Are you excited about your meeting tomorrow?"

"I am, but I learned how to fall asleep quickly on board the submarine and how to fully wake when the alarm sounded that an enemy vessel had been spotted."

"Was your submarine ever in danger of being torpedoed?"

"A couple of times but my crew was able to turn in time for it to miss us. War is not pretty; you realize it's either them or you. You learn to live with the danger."

"We better get some sleep too, Georg. I think your children will be awake very early for their first day of school."

"You're probably right. Goodnight Maria."

"Goodnight Georg.

Georg smiled as he watched her walk to her room. He would thank God for having met each other.

And it was as Maria had predicted. Almost before sunrise the children's voices could be heard in the hallway. She also heard Georg's voice.

"Please be quiet. Marta and Gretl need more sleep than you do. Let's go downstairs; you can talk there."

Georg's warning had come too late; Maria heard.

"Marta, you can knock on Maria's door."

"I don't want to wake her."

Maria decided to surprise them; she opened her door. "Did Kurt's shouting wake you?"

"It did Maria. Can you fix our hair?"

"Of course I can."

Marta's long brown hair was held away from her face with a large hairclip. Gretl's sandy blond hair was braided in one braid; it was tied off with a thin piece of yellow ribbon.

Now they were ready to join the others. Their appearance downstairs caused Georg to say.

"See boys, your shouting and loud talking did wake your sisters."

Martha rescued them. "Since everyone is downstairs, you can have breakfast early. Mary and I got up early to make pancake batter. You can pretend this is a restaurant; you can bring you plate to the kitchen. We found two griddles to use. The first pancakes are ready to be served.

"As I serve them, Mary will pour more batter and you can eat until you are full."

The family did eat until they were full; the men and the two boys had four or more. The young women and girls were satisfied with two or three. Their breakfast meal was complimented with crispy fried bacon and pears in a bowl topped with shredded cheese.

And Kurt could be heard saying. "This should last me until lunch time."

"I hope so. You had more pancakes than papa."

"He's still growing Louisa; I'm not. Are my high school children ready to walk to school?"

"I packed my book bag last night."

"I did too, Papa." Liesl added.

Georg looked at his watch. "It's seven-fifteen. You should leave here in few minutes. You don't want to be late on your first day."

"No we don't."

They both hurried off to use the bathroom. The other children said goodbye and watched them disappear into the canopy of trees.

Maria told the other three. "You don't have long to wait before it's time to walk to your school. You should use the bathroom one more time."

They did and now stood close to their front door ready to leave. "Papa, we know the way. You don't need to come with us."

"Alright, you may."

Georg and Maria stood there like any proud parents who witnessed their children mature before their eyes.

Maria broke the spell by asking. "What time are you expecting your ride?"

"I was told a Commander Charlie Madison would come for me by ten o'clock. Are you going to begin school for the girls soon?"

"Yes, they need to get into the routine of going to school. Let me remind them to use the bathroom before we go there. My lesson plans call for recess time around nine-thirty."

"I can't believe you wrote lesson plans for them."

"No matter the circumstances, a good teacher always prepares lesson plans."

"Then they can see me leave. Sarah pressed the wrinkles out of my dress shirt and ironed in a firmer crease in my suit pants. While you begin their school day, I'll finish dressing."

Georg turned quickly to hide his smile; he was beginning to believe his emotions were real. And after the girls used the bathroom, they followed Maria to their school room.


	13. Normal Days

Normal Days

When Maria and the girls arrived in their school room shortly before nine, they paused to look around. Even though they had seen it before, it still amazed them how much it looked like a school room in a real school.

The room had two rows of desks. Three in the front and four formed the last row. Maria recognized they were all different sizes.

"Girls, the first thing you need to do is find a desk that fits you. Your feet should be comfortably on the floor. You can sit in any of them; I can move them to the front of the room."

"Maria, I feel like one of the bears in the Three Bears story."

"A very good comparison, Marta."

Maria watched and heard the girls. "This one's too small." Marta announced. And Gretl proudly told her. "This one is just right."

Soon Maria heard Marta again. "This one's just right for me."

Maria easily moved them to the front of the room. The girls immediately sat, folded their hands, and waited for Maria to begin their school day.

"For now, I'm going to begin each day with the singing of the song _Edelweiss,_ Austria's unofficial national song. Later we will sing one of America's national songs."

Maria sang the beginning; the girls remembered the end. And together they sang. _Edelweiss, Edelweiss, Bless my homeland forever._

"Very good, soon you will be able to sing all of it with me. Let's get started on your lessons."

First Maria gave each one a fat pencil and a sheet of primary lined paper. "I want you to write the alphabet using the big letters."

Maria didn't think they were familiar with the words _capital letters._ But she did see them begin to write. After several minutes, each sat with their hands folded. The universal sign they had finished.

Maria collected their papers and it was as she had expected. Marta's printed alphabet was almost perfect. Gretl would need more practice.

"Very good, girls. Now we're going to move on to reading. It is the most important of all your subjects."

"When I looked at all the books on the bookshelves, I found the perfect ones for you to use; _Reading with Jack and Jill._ Marta, I'm sure you can read them to Gretl. Jack and Jane are brother and sister. Sally is their younger sister. And they have a dog named Spot and a cat they call Puff.

"Then each of you needs to write down one thing Jack and Jill did in the story. You can copy the word."

"Can we sit together in the big chair?"

"Of course you may."

Maria was preparing a worksheet for later; she could listen at the same time. Marta read.

 _Papa, papa, see funny Jack. Jack can play. Mama, mama, Jack said. Jill can play. Sally can play. Sally plays with Spot. Papa, Papa, see funny, funny, Spot. Sally sees Spot with a ball. Spot can play._

Now Maria watched them return to their desk to write something Jack and Jill did in the story. She saw each write on their paper and then folded their hands.

"And what word did you write?

Together they said, "play."

"Very good girls, I think it's time for your first recess time."

Maria had timed it perfectly. Georg had just entered the living room. Maria noticed how his suit gave him a military look. She didn't comment; she was looking out the window for the car.

Marta was the inquisitive one this morning. "Papa, why are you so dressed up?"

"Your papa is going to America's capital. An officer from the navy will be here soon to drive me there."

"He's here, Georg."

"You and the children can come outside with me."

Georg also carried his navy satchel; it contained his journal. In it he had written about all he knew about Hitler's plans.

By now Commander Madison had exited his car. Georg met him half way down the sidewalk. He saluted him.

"Thank you for acknowledging my past service to the Austrio-Hungarian Navy. Here in America I'm a commoner willing to share all that I know."

"Vice President Garner told Admiral Jessup something similar about you. The traffic to my nation's capital is light this time of day. We should be in DC in less than hour. Who do you have waiting to say good bye?"

"My youngest daughters and their teacher, Maria; she traveled with us from Austria and immediately the girls were drawn to her."

Georg motioned for them to join him. "Girls can you say hello?"

"Hello sir."

"Your father told me this young lady is your teacher."

"Her name is Maria. We already did schoolwork. Now is our recess time."

"She's correct, sir. They wanted to see their papa before he left."

"And he'll be home in time for dinner."

Maria and the girls watched the car leave until it was out of sight. Neither girl heard Maria's sigh; nor see her hands on her chest. But Maria's smile never left her.

The girls did spend about twenty minutes on their own playground before going back to the school room for the remainder of the morning.

The person to teach Naomi and Sarah how to use the washing machine came by that morning. And while Samuel and David were putting up the clothes line, the local farmer came and taught them all they needed to know about farming in Virginia.

After lunch was art time for the girls. Maria had them draw a picture and use their crayons to color it. Their last class of the day was music. Maria had found some children's records mixed in with all the others they had discovered there.

"Girls, I found a record with a song about a farm and all the animals. Once you listen to it I'm sure you will be able to sing with me."

"Maria, this sounds like a fun song."

"It is Marta."

They listen to the song about a farmer named Old MacDonald and all the animals on his farm and the sounds they made. Some of the lines of verse ended with the letters, O. It made the girls laugh.

"Now you sing the song with me."

Both girls were able to sing with her. First about a chick and then it was a pig, geese, a horse, a mule and finally ducks.

"Very good girls, you should sing for your papa when he comes home."

"We will Maria."

"Our school day is over. It's almost time for your brothers and sisters to come home. I'm sure they will have a lot to tell your papa too."

When the children came home from school, the first thing Maria heard from each of them was. _I really like going to a real school._

"That's good to hear. Your sisters had a good day too. All of you need to tell your papa when he comes home."

"We will."

They hurried into the house to do their homework. Marta and Gretl went inside too; they played with their dolls. Georg had found room for them in the luggage they packed leaving Austria.

Maria stayed outside wondering when Georg would come home. She didn't wait long. Georg surprised her by arriving in a car he was driving.

"Georg, how did you know how to get home?"

"The route is easy to follow. The building which houses the Department of the Navy is on the road leading out of the city. Then I followed the signs to Gilead. In the morning, I'll follow the signs to Washington DC. Where are the children?"

"Your older children are doing their homework. They told me they liked going to a real school. They're looking forward to telling you all about their day. The girls are playing with their dolls. Do you have things to share?"

"I do, Maria."

When dinner was over, they gathered in the big room. Georg yielded to his children.

"Marta and Gretl you can be first."

Marta spoke for them. "After we did all our subjects, Maria had music class. We listened to a record she found. And then we sang along to the record."

"Can you sing it for papa?"

"We can."

And Georg smiled and almost laughed at the fun song about a farmer and all his animals. Come let me give you a hug."

They did and Georg asked. "Who's next?"

Brigitta stood. "I get to be in the seventh grade reading class."

"I know that makes you very happy." Brigitta smiled at her papa.

Kurt told him. "I'm really going to enjoy my Physics and Geometry classes."

"I knew you would. What about you Louisa?"

"My English writing class is everything I expected."

"Great to hear! Liesl and Friedrich, how was your day?"

"Wonderful, the other students spoke to me."

Friedrich added. "I made friends with Jack and John, they're twins. They like chemistry and anatomy and physiology too. How was your day?"

"I met people too. First was Commander Madison who drove me to the navy building. He's assigned to Admiral Healey who explained to me how America's government works. It's different from Austria's."

"Papa, Liesl and I learned in our American History class about the three branches of government, the President, the Senate and the House of Representatives."

"Yes, he did mention them. They have equal power. And the admiral made a funny remark. He said the Senate works slower than pouring molasses."

"In other words, the senate is slow and deliberate in their decisions."

"That's correct Maria. The admiral also introduced me to Lieutenant Colonel Eisenhower, an officer in the Unites States Army. He told me Eisenhower has risen up the army ranks faster than anyone in history. He expects him to be a General in a few years. I'm going to have a meeting with him later this week."

"That's impressive. I bet you're excited."

"I am, Maria."

Elizabeth and Ruth shared their news. "We both have been asked to fill in for teachers whose husbands unexpectedly received orders to a new duty station. We will start in the morning. We need to be there at eight o'clock. Michelle will introduce us at her teacher's meeting. We'll be teaching first and second grade."

"I'm sure you are both pleased."

"We are Georg."

"Children, it's been a long day, especially for Marta and Gretl. I already saw them trying to hide a yawn."

Maria had too. "Come on you two, I'll help you get ready for bed. Give your papa a chance to kiss you. I'm sure you will be asleep the moment your head hits your pillow."

They both moved slowly towards Georg. He kissed each one. They slowly walked away; Maria had to guide them to their bedroom. She helped them change into their nightgowns. And they were indeed asleep the moment their head hit their pillow.

She quietly closed the door. She was going back to join the others. The children passed her with their comment. _We're tired too._

Maria discovered only Georg was still sitting in the living room. "I want to thank you again for being so good to all my children. After their mother died, I saw long faces on the older ones for several months. I didn't know how to help them."

"Georg, I was like that after my father died. My aunt and uncle were patient with me. They believed the saying, _Time heals even broken hearts._ And it did. When I went home to tell them about my Jewish friends leaving Austria because of Adolph Hitler, they encouraged me to go with them. Uncle Peter told me they were going to Switzerland to live but wasn't sure if they would later travel to America."

"Maybe one day you will learn where they are."

"Yes, perhaps I will. You made the right decision to leave when you did."

"Yes, I believe that too. We better go on to bed. It's my belief everyone will be awake early again."

"Hopefully, Kurt will keep his voice down in the hallway."

"He's all boy, Maria. He's always been loud. You go on to bed; I'll lock the front and kitchen doors."

"See you in the morning, Georg."

Maria hurried up the stairs. After entering her room she spoke out loud. "Why do I feel so funny around Georg?"

She answered her question with another idiom, _Time will Tell._ And her prayers helped her fall asleep.


	14. The Merry Month of May

The Merry Month of May

A routine for this group, who had become a family, was established. Each day the older children went to their schools and Marta and Gretl to their classroom in the mansion. And Georg would leave for the Navy building and Maria would be out front waiting for him to return.

* * *

The later event had been noticed by Martha who had known Maria the longest. On a very rainy afternoon, Martha found Maria looking out the front window. She watched her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Maria, is there anything interesting to see out there?"

"Not yet. The rain is really heavy." She answered while continuing to look out the window.

"Georg, will drive safely."

"Have I been that obvious?"

"Only to me because we're as close as sisters. Georg is as bad as you are. I see him looking at you all the time."

"I thought I felt his eyes on me. When I would look at him he would turn away."

"It's the cat and mouse game couples engage in until one of them, usually the man, decides he wants to end it."

Their conversation ended because Maria announced loudly. "He's home!"

"I'll leave so you can have some privacy."

Now Maria realized her heart was beating so fast that she tried to still it by placing her hands on her chest. Georg had rushed from the car and quickly entered the house exclaiming.

"It rained all the way home; it was so heavy I had to drive very slowly to see the road."

"I'm glad you arrived safely."

"Did I worry you by being late?"

"A little."

"Where is everyone?"

"The children are still doing homework. Marta and Gretl are playing with their dolls."

She wasn't about to mention what Martha had told her before leaving there. But Georg had other plans.

"Maria, we should take advantage of this time we have alone to talk. You're an amazing woman."

Georg saw her look at the floor. "Maria, you needn't be shy or embarrassed. God gave you gifts any man would find pleasing. I've seen you use them. Marta and Gretl clung to your hands during our trip. And now even my older children listen to you.

"Maria, I see you as a woman with great love in her heart. But Maria it isn't love until it's given away."

"Do you know that song too?"

"I do. Agathe did too. She also told me I would find someone to give my love to after she was gone. Maria, she knew she was going to die; the infection had destroyed her heart and kidneys.

"I believe with all my heart that woman is you. I'm ready to share my love with you. Are you ready to give yours to me?"

"I must be. My heart feels like it's beating as fast as a freight train and my stomach flutters even looking at you."

"Then maybe we should end the game we've been playing; I'm sure your girlfriends have noticed it."

"Yes, Martha told me. Is there a special way to our game?"

"Oh yes my dear. Do I have your permission to end it?"

"Please do."

The back of Georg's fingers smoothed Maria's cheek; then his fingertips rested under her chin. He drew her face closer as he bent down to meet her lips with his. His kiss was soft, loving and tinged with passion.

They fell into an embrace and Georg whispered. "I give my love to you."

And Maria whispered. "And I give my love to you."

"Maria, darling, I don't want to wait long to marry. Our temptation will be great living in the same house. I think Pastor Paul already knows we're in love. Our posture and facial expressions have told him; they're impossible to hide. He's seen them on all the couples he has married over the years.

"This Sunday he may notice our extreme happiness and may acknowledge it and offer to marry us at a time of our choosing."

"That would be nice. I want to be your wife as soon as possible."

"You are wonderful; now we need to share our news with everyone."

"Martha already knows. I suspect the others may too."

And Maria's words were true. All the Jewish women had big smiles as Georg began to tell them he and Maria would marry very soon.

Brigitta blurted out. "Finally I will be able to address Maria as my friends do. Mom is the American word for mama."

"Brigitta's right." Liesl concurred. "Some also use dad instead of papa; but you're always going to be papa to me."

"I'll answer to either."

And Mary added. "Martha and I will plan a reception for you here at the mansion. Are you sending many invitations?"

"Maybe a few to the navy officers I know. I will ask Pastor Paul to make an open invitation to the parishioners. Abraham you can do the same at the synagogue."

"Of course I will."

"Papa!"

"Yes Gretl."

"This will be my very first party!"

"Yes, I know. I have another surprise. You'll be leading your brothers and sisters down the aisle in front of Maria. All of you girls will be wearing pretty dresses. And boys you will be wearing American suits."

"We know Maria will be wearing a wedding gown. What will you wear papa?"

"I'm not sure, Liesl, but I do know I will wear my Maria Thespian Medal instead of a tie. Now you better get some sleep; you do have school tomorrow."

Begrudgingly, the older children departed for their bedroom. Marta and Gretl willingly took Maria's hand. Georg climbed the stairs a few minutes later. After kissing the girls, he and Maria stood outside her room.

"Just think, darling, in the not too distant future we will enter the same bedroom. For now we will kiss goodnight in the hall."

"Yes, I know. And we will be officially married."

The couple found it difficult to break their kiss. Both were anxious for Sunday when they could speak to Pastor Paul. And for the day they would marry.

That Sunday Georg and Maria lingered behind the other church members as they were leaving the church. Georg was discreetly holding Maria's hand. He let loose of it to be able to shake the pastor's hand.

Instead they heard. "I don't believe I've seen your smiles so telling of the love you share. Are you ready to set a date to be married?"

"We are Pastor. Two weeks from yesterday. My invitations will be delivered personally. You can announce it from the pulpit. And our Jewish friends will announce the date in their synagogue. Martha and Mary are preparing for a reception at the Madison Mansion."

"Then we can meet next Saturday to review the ceremony. Is ten in the morning too early?"

"Not at all, we'll see you at ten."

Pastor Paul watched them walk away thinking. _God has already blessed this couple._

And Georg heard Liesl. "Papa, can we walk by the shops selling clothes to see the clothes on display?"

"So you want to window shop?"

"Is that what Americans' say?"

"Yes, Charlie tells me his wife Emily does it all the time."

The family did window shop. The girls saw dresses they liked. And the boys were happy to see suits for them which looked like Georg's. But Maria had a comment when they came to the Bridal store."

"Georg, I promise you I won't be wearing a gown that doesn't cover my shoulders. I'd be scared to death it would come down."

Georg patted her hand. "I'm sure they will have other choices. Just be sure you get what you want."

"I will."

The happy family leisurely walked home. Waiting for them was a big lunch. And the remainder of the day was quiet.

The couple would count off the days until their wedding day. Maria's first task while they waited was purchasing her Bridal Gown.


	15. The Purchase

The Purchase

Very early that Monday morning, both Georg and Maria were already awake. And each was anticipating being embraced and kissed by the other. As quickly as they could, they dressed and almost at the same moment opened their bedroom door. They almost ran to each other to experience the emotions of being in love. This would happen every day until they were married.

* * *

This Monday Maria was anticipating shopping for her bridal gown. She was waiting in the hall first. They each walked with haste and Georg took his betrothed in his arms for an affectionate kiss.

"It's early, Maria. Let's go downstairs and spend what time we have to be alone and talk."

They talked about all that lay ahead of them. And Georg reminded her.

"I want you to buy the gown you like without looking at the price tag."

"I will sweetheart."

Martha and Mary came downstairs together. "Did the cooing of the love doves wake you?"

"No Mary. Just the only time Maria and I have to be alone before I leave for work."

"Maria, I'll watch the girls so you can go shopping. I know you're anxious to buy your gown."

"Martha, like always, you read my mind. Georg, we could never keep a secret from the other."

"How long have you known each other?"

"We met in third grade. We were inseparable. My aunt and Martha's mother always told us we were closer than sisters."

The couple didn't have much quiet time together; the mansion began to wake. And the routine of the day began.

Breakfast was served. And Georg was first to leave. He gave Maria a lingering kiss as the children watched and heard.

"We may not be married yet but it's not too early to kiss like we are."

"And your papa and I will kiss again the same way when he comes home."

The children giggled and smile broadly as Georg got in his car and drove away. The high school students were next to leave. And in twenty minutes, Louisa led her siblings to the elementary school.

Marta and Gretl were always ready to begin their school day. They didn't complain when Martha came to be with them so Maria could shop for her wedding gown. She told them.

"I'm sure I'll be home by lunch time."

Maria walked rather fast on the road through the canopy of trees and only slowed slightly on the street with all the shops. She gazed at the store windows of the other shops on her way to the Bridal Shop.

When she came to it, she paused to view the strapless gown again and thought. _Why do ladies want to show so much skin?_

She shook her head in disgust. Then after taking a deep breath, she opened the door. A bell rang when she did and a woman came from the back of the store.

She recognized Maria from church. She innocently inquired. "How may I help you?"

"I need to buy a wedding gown; one which doesn't show my naked shoulders. Do people really buy them?"

"Yes, but Pastor Paul frown's on them."

"Do you attend the Lutheran Church?"

"I do. I was baptized there. I'm Carole Hurtle. My husband, Helmut is a member of the vestry. His ancestors founded the church. And I also remember your name. You're Maria Rainer."

"Yes, I'm she. Then you know I'm marrying Georg von Trapp."

"I do. Every Sunday I marveled at how his children treated you as if you were their mother. I had a feeling one day you would marry. Do you have any ideas of what type of gown you would like to wear?"

"Not really. Georg only told me to buy what I liked."

"Let me show you to my dressing room. You can take your dress off while I bring you several gowns to select from."

Maria was shy about undressing. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. And Carole returned and hung five gowns from high hooks in the dressing room.

"Maria, take a good look at each one. You can touch them."

"They're all so beautiful. I know I don't like the one with the straight skirt or the one with the lace bodice." Carole took those two away.

"Which one of the three remaining is your least favorite?"

"Probably the one with the small cap sleeves; they look like they're from a little girl's dress. It was the neckline I liked."

"Okay, I'll take that one away. I think you should try on the other two. Both will emphasize your slim frame."

Carole took from its hanger a gown of white shimmery slipper satin with a very subtle leaf print design. It had short sleeves, a V neckline, a slightly shirred bust line and a matching belt with a large rhinestone belt buckle.

After Maria put it on; she looked at herself from all angles. She wasn't pleased with the way it felt against her skin. So she changed out of it and Carole helped her into the second gown.

Immediately, Maria felt the fabric of the gown. "This is so much softer."

"Yes, it made from white cotton damask. It's a patterned cotton fabric made on a special loom which makes it soft.

"This gown is a little tricky to put on. Unlike many gowns which you step into; this one goes over your head. Your Maid of Honor will need to help you. First, I will open the side zipper. Then gently gather the skirt and put it on like you would a long nightgown."

Maria understood Carole's directions and within moments Maria was smoothing the gown over her hips. And Carole closed the zipper.

"How does it feel? Is it too tight?"

"No, it's not too tight. It fits me like a glove."

"Perfect, that's what I wanted to hear. The length is perfect too. Now look at yourself in the long mirror."

When Maria saw herself, she knew it was her wedding gown. This gown had a neckline shaped in the form of a fancy heart. It was lower than dresses Maria usually wore. She wasn't alarmed. The dress had sophisticated, short sleeves which were slightly puffy at the shoulder but fell softly part way down her arm.

The dress's bodice was made like a brassiere. The curve made by the brassiere's cups was emphasized in the piece of fabric attached to it which was made in a soft diamond shape.

And one had to look closely to see that the skirt was attached in way to mimic another soft diamond shape. The seams were practically invisible. And they did emphasize Maria's tiny waist.

This piece of material hung close to her hips before the soft material became fuller and touched the tops of her feet. The back was slightly longer than the front.

Carole told her. "When you walk, the extra material in the back will become a short train. Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much."

"Now you need to choose a veil. I have the veil tulle which matches your dress. They're cut in different lengths. You need to put them on and decide the length you like."

It was the third one which Maria liked; it fell to her elbows. While she stood still, Carole placed a thin rhinestone and pearl headpiece over the crown of her head to hold the veil in place. And Carole explained.

"You will walk down the aisle just as you are now. You will need to decide when you want the blusher part lifted. Some have the Maid of Honor do it shortly after the beginning of the service. Some want their husband-to-be to do it later in the ceremony."

"I'll need to ask Georg."

"Either way, you do need to give your bouquet to your Maid-of-Honor. The ceremony then begins."

"Carole, I never dreamed of wearing anything so beautiful."

"You do look beautiful; Georg's heart will be racing.

"A bride should have new undergarments too. I have the proper bra for this gown. You also need new panties, a garter belt, a silk slip and shoes. Before you put on your dress I will need to measure you for the bra."

Carole took her measurements and then gathered everything Maria needed and packaged it in a bag for her to take with her.

"Maria, your gown and veil will be delivered to the church. It will be waiting for you in the Bride's Room."

"I was wondering how I was going to keep it a secret. I know Georg knows the rule but I want it to be a surprise for the children."

"When are you shopping for the them?"

"I told Kurt and Friedrich we would go on Saturday after we meet with Pastor Paul. They want to go watch a game he called baseball with their friends in the afternoon."

"Yes, the annual rivalry game with the school in Waynesboro Virginia. It's always a lot of fun."

"And I need to relieve Martha; she's keeping Marta and Gretl company. Thank you for being so patient with me. Now I'm doubly excited about my wedding."

"You're very welcome. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Yes."

And Maria walked home with a skip in her step; she had never been this happy in her life.


	16. The Wedding

The Wedding

Maria and Georg weren't like schoolchildren who made a count-down calendar until the end of school. They would simply remind each other how many days remained until they married. The couple had met with Pastor Paul on Saturday morning. The children, Martha and Maria had practiced how to walk down the aisle. And everyone went shopping for new clothes to wear to the wedding. Georg had bought a suit which looked exactly like a United States Navy uniform. The couple had bought their rings. Maria's Bridal Gown waited at the Bridal Shop to be brought to the church. Maria and Georg were more than ready to be married.

* * *

The Madison Mansion was bustling with activity early on Maria and Georg's wedding day. Abraham had come to Georg's room to keep him company while he waited to hear the all clear that he could leave his room.

And as soon as breakfast was prepared, Mary brought Georg a plate piled high with breakfast foods.

"This should keep you full until the reception. I had to convince your bride to eat more than a piece of toast. She did after I told her she didn't want to faint at the altar."

"Good, I don't want her faint either. I heard the children in the hall earlier. Are they eating now?"

"Yes, Elizabeth and Ruth will help the girls dress and fix their hair. Peter will see to it the boys are dressed on time. I also noticed Martha had changed into her Brides-maid dress. Maria must want to leave here soon."

"She told me she would probably be too antsy to wait here. I still need to shower and shave. I think I'll wait awhile longer."

And all that was said took place. Maria and Martha were on their walk to the church when Georg showered, shaved and dressed. And after Georg dressed in a crisp white long sleeved shirt, Abraham placed his Maria Thespian Cross under his collar and fastened it. He then helped him with his suit coat; a double breasted coat of a rich dark blue which was almost black. It even had two rows of three brass buttons. He stood back to look at him.

"You look mighty fine, Georg. You're going to give Maria palpitations."

"My heart will probably race too when I see her."

And since Maria had left the mansion, Georg was free to leave his room. The children found him. They shared complements about their clothes.

Maria and Martha didn't stroll to the church; they walked quickly as Maria sang, _Oh what a wonderful day, 'tis my wedding day._ And Maria almost ran when she saw Pastor Paul was out front waiting for them. The florist was there with the altar flowers, the boutonnieres for Georg and Abraham, his best man and Maria and Martha's bouquets.

"Pastor Paul, I just couldn't wait any longer."

"You're no different from most brides. I'll wait here for the bridal party while you dress."

The ladies entered the bridal room. Thefragrance from the flowers in their bouquets had filled the room. It made Maria realize totally this was her wedding day. She had already dressed in all her new undergarments. And now Martha saw her gown for the very first time.

"Maria, you're going to give Georg palpitations."

"We'll match. Georg's going to be oh so handsome in his navy like suit and his Maria Thespian Cross."

"Probably so, but this gown is absolutely stunning!"

"Feel the material, Martha."

"Oh my goodness, it's so soft. Now how to you get into it?"

"There's a zipper on the left side seam. I still need to put it over my head and feel for the sleeves while you pull it over my hips."

Martha followed Maria's instruction. Since Maria had worn it before, it wasn't as difficult as Martha thought it would be. Martha then closed the side zipper and stepped back to look at her best friend.

"One look at you and Georg's heart will race like a freight train. Now how do I place your veil?"

"It's easy, Martha. Place the center of the tulle on my head and check to see it's even all the way around. Then place the tiara by pulling on it to open it larger and then place it on my head. When it closes it will hold my veil in place."

Martha followed Maria's instruction, then stood back to look at her. "You look like a beautiful princess about to marry a handsome prince."

"I sometimes think of Georg as my prince charming. Gretl might say something similar. She and Marta have been reading princess stories".

They didn't have long to wait. The children had arrived; Liesl knocked on the door. When Martha opened it she heard.

"We could wait no longer. Is Maria dressed?"

"Dressed and ready to marry to your father. Come in and see her."

And Maria's words came true. "Maria, you look just like a princess in our stories."

"All of you look very nice too. I hear the organist has begun to play. It won't be long before you process in front of me. Gretl, remember you will be first."

"I know Mama." She immediately covered her mouth.

"That's okay Gretl; you're only a little early."

Now Gretl stood in the open doorway of the Bride's Room; the others were waiting in birth order to process. Maria stood last smelling her bouquet of red and white roses, the fragrance from the dark blue Iris flower and the sweet scent of Edelweiss White. And the organist had begun to play the Prelude music.

It was Pastor Paul's cue to enter the church with Georg and his best man, Abraham. He wore a boutonniere made with tiny red and white roses. To Georg's the florist had added a small Edelweiss blossom and a tiny blue Iris blossom.

They took their place in front of the steps leading to the altar. The organist knew it was almost time to begin the ceremony. She ended the Prelude music and then began to play the processional music for the children.

Martha heard the introduction to the musical composition, _Canon in D_ ; a piece of music which repeats the same melody over and over. She whispered to Gretl. "You can begin your walk now."

Ever so slowly, Gretl began to walk down the center aisle. She walked just as they had practiced. And Georg was watching her; she was so very happy. In fact all his children were extremely happy.

Martha and Maria were waiting for the music to change. It did as soon as Liesl took her place near her papa. And Georg was searching for Maria. He didn't find her. Instead he saw Martha begin to walk down the aisle to the introduction to _Mendelssohn, A Midsummer Night's Dream Wedding March._ Martha arrived at the end of the aisle and took her place by the children. Georg still couldn't see Maria.

She had purposely remained behind the last pew. She was composing herself so she would not rush down the aisle to Georg.

As the organist sounded the musical chord three more times, Maria made herself seen. Georg thought she looked like royalty; a gentleman's word for princess. Their eyes didn't meet until Maria stood in front of Pastor Paul.

The music had ended. The large crowd gathered was silent as they waited for the service to begin. Pastor Paul didn't keep them waiting.

"Hello and welcome! May your hearts be glad and your spirits be light. We gather together today as people who worship the same God. The God who created this place we call earth and populated it with living creatures.

"For everything there is a season and a time for every purpose under Heaven. Now is the time for a wedding. In honor of this event, Georg and Maria will say heartfelt words, perform age-old rituals and validate this event in your presence, their family and friends. And now is the time to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to witness and to bless the joining of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony.

"Marriage is a very special place. It's an oasis, a haven, and a sanctuary where we can safely learn about ourselves in the presence of another. Like the harmony in a melody, marriage weaves two lives together, creating a deeper and richer song.

"Georg and Maria now come to be joined in this holy union. If anyone knows a reason it may not be done let them speak now or never."

Not a soul answered. Instead Pastor Paul heard a resounding, _NO_ from the people gathered. There was silence from Georg and Maria when asked the same question. They had shaken their heads.

"Then it is my privilege to continue. Georg and Maria, will you affirm your consent to be married?"

"I, Georg, affirm that I will love, comfort, honor and keep Maria for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Maria, affirm that I will love, comfort, honor and keep Georg for as long as we both shall live."

"And now I ask those here present to affirm you will offer prayers and guidance to them both."

 _We will,_ was the response from the congregation.

"Please be seated. My words will be brief. It's a paraphrase of the chapter from First Corinthians, known as the Love Chapter:

Love waits without complaining.  
Love is always kind to others.  
Love doesn't want other people's toys or money or clothes.  
Love never brags about what it has or what it can do.  
Love doesn't think it is better than other people.  
Love uses its best manners, always and with everyone.  
Love says 'you first' instead of 'me first.'  
Love doesn't throw fits.  
Love doesn't tattle, nor does it laugh when others are sad.  
Love doesn't think it's fun or funny to break the rules.  
Love never, ever lies.  
Love always hopes in God. Love believes that God is good, no matter what happens.  
Love is a true friend, no matter what happens.  
Love lasts forever and ever.

"May this reading of the Love Chapter bring joy to your hearts and smiles to your faces as the couple takes their vows."

The couple now stood face to face holding hands. Georg went first. "We gave our love to each other on a rainy afternoon. I knew then what I would say when we married. Maria, darling, I will love and cherish you always and I will be faithful to you as long as I live."

Maria said softly as tears filled her eyes. "Georg, my love, my memory is clear. I accepted your love that day and now I pledge to love you always for as long as I live."

"Will those here present help the couple keep their promises?"

"We will," was heard loudly throughout the church.

"May I now have their rings?"

Abraham took a small velvet bag from his coat pocket and handed it to the pastor. He held it in both of his hands as he prayed this blessing.

"Bless, O Lord, these rings to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other. Amen."

Then he emptied the rings on to the palm of his hand. Georg took Maria's. As he placed it on her finger he said:

"Maria, this is a symbol of my vow to honor you forever."

Maria then took Georg's ring and placed it properly. "My love has no end or beginning; this ring is the same."

"You may all rise for the conclusion of the service. Georg, you may fold back Maria's veil."

"Georg and Maria have answered questions, spoken words of consent, taken their vows and received a ring as an everlasting reminder. I now pronounce they are husband and wife. May God, the Father of us all, bless them as they go forth to live in happy matrimony. Georg, you may kiss your bride."

Georg and Maria didn't linger in the kiss; he took Maria's hand and led them down the aisle as the organist played the peppy music titled, _Ode to Joy._ Nor did they stop to greet the people. They would do it at the mansion. Cars were waiting to take them and the children there.

During the short ride there, Georg and Maria snuggled close. They were in their own world; a world where the sun would always shine, the sky seemed bluer than blue; where sorrows would disappear and people were always happy.


	17. Reception

Reception

The mansion's ballroom had been prepared for a reception by all of Maria and Georg's friends. They had hired a local caterer to help them. A sit-down lunch was ready to be served when everyone arrived.

* * *

The car carrying the newly-wedded couple stopped in front of the sidewalk leading to the mansion. It brought the happy couple from their dream world. The driver opened the back door of the car and Georg exited first. He helped Maria from the car.

"Maria, your gown is exquisite. And with your veil covering your face I thought you looked like royalty."

"Gretl called me a princess and then called me mama. She was so happy to be first walking down the aisle."

"I know. She and the others all looked very very happy."

Georg then offered his arm to Maria and they walked towards the mansion's front door where they stood to greet their guests. Besides people they knew from the town of Gilead and their church, Georg had invited the navy officers he worked with. Georg would introduce Maria to each of them. And the children, who were in the next car, practically ran up to the front door.

And the couple heard. "Mom, Dad, Mama, Papa," from the mouths of their children.

Liesl spoke for them. "Now we are a complete family."

"Yes we are children. And we are very very happy. You can go inside and wait while your mom and I greet our guests."

First was Commander Charlie Madison whom Maria had already met. He introduced his wife, Emily who also greeted Maria.

"Georg told me you were British. How did you meet Charlie?"

"He came to England with then, Commander Jessup, to access how both navies could work together in protecting cargo ships from pirates. I was a receptionist in the navy office in London. We were almost instantly attracted to each other. And like you, we didn't date long before we were married."

Charlie politely took Emily's hand. "Emily, we need to move to let the others greet them."

"We'll talk later, Maria."

"Yes, thank you for coming."

Next in line were Admiral Jessup and his wife Frances and Admirals Healy and Hoyle.

Maria commented after being greeted by them.

"Georg, I've never seen so much gold on uniforms."

"The United States dresses their navy officers well."

"It certainly does."

By the time all had entered the ballroom, Pastor Paul had arrived to say the blessing and the meal was served. And while they ate, a small orchestra of musicians arrived. Even before everyone had finished eating they had begun to play quiet music.

The director saw Abraham come stand in front of the head table. He gave the signal to end the music.

"We've come to the moment for Georg and Maria to dance their first dance as a married couple."

The party attendees applauded loudly as the couple left the head table for the dance floor. Then the orchestra director spoke.

"I selected an instrumental version of the popular song, _It Had to be You_. It's a song about finding that special one who fills that empty place in their hearts. Georg and Maria listen to the beginning so you can feel the beat of the music. You may take a close waltz position."

Georg and Maria were practically cheek to cheek as the music began. Georg moved them in a tiny circle before moving back to see into the eyes of the other. As the music ended Georg twirled Maria away only to catch her and bring her back for a kiss. And the people applauded. The conductor spoke again.

"And now the group will play a special song for Georg to dance with his daughters and Maria will dance with her new sons. Its title is _Whistle While You Work._ Children don't worry how you dance just move to the beat of the music; have fun."

They did. They laughed and giggled. When the music finished, everyone heard. "It's time for everyone to dance."

After dancing to several Strauss waltzes, the conductor played the Edelweiss Waltz. And because many in the group knew the words, they sang along. And afterwards the conductor once again spoke.

"Austria has a wide heritage of music, including folk songs. We play for you now the most famous of all, the _Laendler_. Please form two lines, men in one and ladies in the other."

Now the conductor acted like a caller of Square Dances. As the music began, they heard.

"Bow or curtsy to your partner. Meet and greet your partner. Georg and Maria you may kiss. Take your partners hands and find the promenade position. Promenade in a circle. Guys twirl the girl off and ladies dance around him. Now guys you do the same while clapping your hands above your head.

"And once more find the promenade position and do a hop skip as you move in a circle. Then guys you don't release the girl; you draw her close and take little steps in a circle as you gaze into her eyes. Georg and Maria you can kiss again. Lastly find the promenade position again and dance away back to you seats."

And the conductor heard. "Can you play again? My brothers and sisters want to dance this time."

"We can, young lady." Liesl smiled at being called a lady rather than a girl. And everyone had the best time dancing it again.

The orchestra played a few more popular American songs for their dancing pleasure before the wedding cake appeared; Georg and Maria's presence was requested. Here Georg took the lead. He instructed Maria to cut a small piece of cake and then feed it to the other with arms entwined. And after everyone had eaten, it was time for the couple to leave.

Martha followed Maria to help her out of her gown. Abraham released the clasp on Georg's medal and handed it to him. He hurried to his room to change clothes. Meanwhile their guests had assembled in front of the mansion. They gave them a loud send off to their honeymoon destination.

Their friends and a few of the naval officers chipped in to buy them a five night stay at the Mayflower Hotel in Washington D.C.

Maria didn't care where they were going; she was more than ready to experience the joys of matrimony. After she saw the first sign to Washington D.C she did ask.

"Is DC where we will spend our honeymoon?"

"It is, my love. I was told the Mayflower Hotel is not only for dignitaries but families use it because it's close to museums and monuments. And they serve food for all pallets. We're going to have grand time."

Georg didn't say anything about the grandeur of the hotel; he wanted it to be a surprise. And since it was near the navy building, he knew how to navigate the alphabet streets and those named for the states which make up the country. Maria didn't comment on the several turns Georg made to arrive in front of the hotel.

The doorman saw Georg get out and walk to open the car door for Maria; he knew they were guests and spoke.

"May I have your name, sir?"

"Georg Trapp and my wife Maria."

"I've been expecting you. The bellhop will bring your bags to your room. Your car will be parked in our garage; you can retrieve it at anytime."

During this time, Maria was staring at the front of the hotel. The doorman noticed. He didn't wait for her question.

"Yes, the front door really is gold; it's covered in a very thin layer of gold which was made by hammering gold into very thin sheets. Gold is used extensively throughout the hotel and the gold colored paint adds to the regal feel of the hotel. But it's not an unfriendly hotel; we have families with young children stay here as well as dignitaries visiting the President."

"I couldn't avoid staring at it. I've never seen so much gold. Your navy officers' uniform use it and these doors take my breath away."

Georg offered his arm to Maria and together they walked into the hotel behind the doorman. He brought them to the registration desk and spoke to one of the registration clerks.

"I've brought you Georg and Maria Trapp."

"Thank you, Walter. I'm pleased to meet both of you. You have an all-inclusive reservation; it includes all your meals and no extra tipping is necessary. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Please follow the bellhop; he has the key to your room."

"Thank you, sir."

And the man watched them walk away thinking, _their age difference doesn't matter; I can tell they are deeply in love._

And the couple was taken by elevator to their room on the fourteenth floor. Their room wasn't ostentatious but it was elegantly decorated. And the bellhop asked.

"Would you like me to open the bottle of Champagne?"

"Yes, please."

Maria was startled by the loud pop sound she heard and saw the cork fly out of the bottle and land on the floor.

"Do the bottles always open that way?"

"Yes, they do. It holds the bubbles in the bottle so they're still there when you drink it. It's the bubbles which make it Champagne rather than wine."

"Interesting."

Before the man left their room he reminded Georg. "Sir, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call the front desk."

"Thank you, your hotel is most accommodating. Maria and I will enjoy our stay."


	18. The Honeymooners

The Honeymooners

Georg and Maria's covenant marriage had been sealed. They would live their lives in a lifelong relationship exemplifying unconditional love, reconciliation, sexual purity, and growth. And knowing they had God's steadfast love in their hearts forever.

* * *

The clothes they had put on this morning were casual and looked American. For Maria it was one of the dresses the shop owner in Gilead had told her were the latest styles. This one was a beautiful sky blue color made from a soft cotton material. The bodice was similar to her wedding gown. It formed soft folds around her neckline and then became more fitted around her waist. The full skirt of the dress fell to mid-calf. The dress was accented with lace on the cuffs of the short sleeves.

"Very nice, Maria, you look lovely."

"I see you're dressed casually too."

Georg had put on casual pants in a dark brown color and a casual light tan shirt with short sleeves and a collar made from heavier cotton material so it would lay flat. There were buttons on a placket of material which could be buttoned or left open. Georg had buttoned two.

Together they looked out their large window. Already they could see families emerging from the hotel.

"I wonder where they're going this early in the morning."

"The tours of the White House begin now. We could go there first, if you'd like."

"You know I would."

It was now after eight in the morning. They were ready to leave their room. They were almost alone as they walked through the lobby. The doorman asked.

"Doing sightseeing today?

"Yes, we're on our way to visit the White House."

"It's going to a beautiful day; sunny with the temperature barely reaching eighty."

"Nice to know. We'll be out all day."

Georg knew how to get to the White House which was only about a half mile away. When they arrived the line was very short; four families with young children were ahead of them.

They heard one of the fathers speak to his children. "Yes children this is where President and Mrs. Roosevelt live. I doubt we will meet either of them."

"Georg, have you met the president?"

"No, but I was told not to be surprised if he visits the navy building someday."

By now they were next in line to enter the building. They were greeted by a young man maybe a couple of years older than Friedrich.

"Good morning Sir and Madam. I'm John Adams your guide. Please feel free to ask questions. I will begin with the home's history.

"When America won its freedom from the British there was much debate as to where the president should live. And further debate on the type of house; a palace, like kings live in, or a simpler house. Our first President, Georg Washington picked this spot which is almost half way between the states in the north and those in the south. And he named it the District of Columbia in honor of Christopher Columbus, the explorer who found this land mass.

"And George Washington selected Pierre Charles L'Enfant to design the city. He's responsible for our alphabet streets and the other streets named after our states. Washington decided to put the Capitol Building on a hill at one end of the city, and the president's house on a hill at the other end.

"It was almost another two years before they began to build the president's home. Sadly in 1812 we went to war with the British again. They set fire to the house; destroying most of the interior. It was rebuilt and the outside was painted white to hide the smoke marks. And after that it was called the White House. Do you have any questions before I show you the House?"

"You answered mine." Georg told him. "I wondered how the city got its street names. The use of the alphabet is rather odd."

"I must agree with you. And then to further compound things the city is divided into four quadrants, Northeast, Northwest, Southeast and Southwest. And you must use them to get you mail delivered properly."

"That I didn't know. I'm sure people living here get use to the quirks."

"It takes time, sir. I'm still learning. Let's go inside. The first room is a library which contains books on our nation's history. The furnishings are legitimate pieces from the early1800's. It is the most used room on the first floor.

"It's lovely." John heard from Maria.

"The next room isn't a room for any purpose other than to display all the china collections from every wife of the president. I'll give you a few minutes to look around."

"What will we see next?" Georg asked.

"The next room is another sitting room with collections of silver on display. The chandelier hanging over a 19th century table was made in England in 1785."

"How many more beautiful rooms will we see?" Maria asked still amazed at the rooms they had seen so far.

"Several more, this is a big house. The next room is really interesting. You will see large panoramic landscape paintings of interesting sights in America; Natural Bridge of Virginia, Niagara Falls, New York Bay, West Point, a military school and the Boston Harbor, which is noteworthy as the start of our revolutionary war with the British, the Boston Tea Party."

"Georg, I did learn about the Tea Party at the university. Even my professor was dumbfounded of how pouring tea into the water caused a revolution."

"Madam, it was an act of defiance of paying taxes to the British. Sir, you may find the Map Room interesting. President Roosevelt uses it often. The map of Europe hangs in clear view. Adolf Hitler is on the move."

"Yes, we both know; we both fled Austria."

"Sir, do you know a Paul Adams?"

"Yes, he works with an Admiral Jessup."

"He's my cousin. Are you Captain von Trapp from the Great War?"

"Yes I am."

"Paul told me all about you and the group that came to America together. I understand you have seven children whose mother died from Scarlet Fever."

"That's true and they couldn't be happier that Maria and I married."

"That's wonderful. Let's finish the tour. I'm sure you were planning on visiting the museums on the Mall. The Blue, Green and Red Rooms are for meeting non-official guests of the President.

"And the exit you will use takes you through the Entrance Hall and Cross Hall which distinguished guests use. You'll also see the large staircase to the family living quarters. Can I answer any questions before you depart?"

"No John, you gave a fine tour. We enjoyed very much."

"Enjoy the rest of your day."

John watched them walk away. He smiled when he saw them hold hands and then disappeared around the corner. They continued to hold hands as Georg led them out of this beautiful home and back towards the Washington Monument. It stood above the trees as a reminder of the man who won the Revolutionary War and helped this fledgling country become the great nation it is today.

The couple walked alongside the reflecting pool towards the National Mall. And Georg told Maria which building they would visit first.

"Maria, we'll start with the castle."

"A castle, Georg?"

"You'll see why it's called that."

The couple wasn't shy about walking close with Maria's arm linked with Georg's or with their arm around the others waist and walking in sync. It was a nice leisurely stroll to the opposite end of the mall. And the castle wasn't difficult to see.

"The turret is definitely the reason this building is called a castle. And it's impressive with its dark red bricks."

"The entrance is through that archway in the turret."

They entered through the massive brick arch which served as protection from the elements as patrons walked up the five stair steps to the double entrance doors. Each door had a window set into the arched door frame with a square bottom.

Georg took hold of the doorknob and held it open for Maria to enter. She gasped at the size and beauty of the room she had entered.

"This even looks like a room in a castle."

"And it has the name, _Great Hall_ , which are often found in real castles."

"Georg, we must bring the children here sometime. Even the paintings are worth seeing."

"And there's a room especially for children. It's located in one of the other towers."

Georg led them to a tower which received a lot of sun; not just for plant growth but also for a small aviary. A small placard sign told them:

 _Dedicated to_ _Samuel P. Langley, who as a_ _young boy had spent hours out-of-doors enjoying nature. He made this room for children and wrote above the door this phrase; Knowledge Begins in Wonder._

"Now I really want to bring the children here."

In this small room with all the display cases at a child's level were unimaginable things. Among them were a large uncut diamond and a huge piece of gold. Also in the room was a large aquarium with many different colorful species of fish.

And in a tall display case were many preserved birds and sitting on top was a cage with live songbirds. And Langley had the ceiling painted with birds. The artist's design called for fanciful trellises which were entwined with naturalistic grapevines and leaves on which were perched brilliantly painted birds against an airy blue sky.

Everything in the room created a bright, cheery environment; luminous shades of green covered the greater portion of the walls, which were sectioned off by gilded moldings. The room was made to inspire children to explore the nature all around them.

Maria oohed and aahed about the room and Georg had a suggestion.

"Maria, it's almost lunch time. We can eat at the navy buildings cafeteria and it won't cost anything."

"Why?"

"My lunch is free and you're my guest. Then we'll go back to the hotel for some private time. Later we can dress and go dancing."

"I like my husband plan."

Georg offered his arm for Maria to loop under with hers and began the walk to the navy building not very far away.

It was shortly before twelve noon when they arrived; the cafeteria was almost empty. As they were leaving, the enlisted men arrived. Admiral Jessup met them in the hall.

"Have you been sightseeing?"

"We have. The children's room in the castle building was very impressive; our children would love it."

"Great to hear, Maria. Later you should visit the American History Museum; it's impressive too."

"I'm sure we will before our honeymoon is over."

"Great and Georg the Senate is still debating my request."

The two men laughed and later Georg would tell Maria why. He exaggerated a bit when he told her.

"The Senate even debates where to put a comma in the piece of legislation they're debating." And they both laughed at the absurdity of Georg's statement.

And once back in their hotel room they had private time; they didn't rest long before each bathed and dressed in semi-fancy clothes for their evening meal and a night of dancing.

The next day Georg took Maria on a tour of the government complex of buildings; the Capital with its impressive dome, the chambers of the House of Representatives and the Senate. They walked past the House and Senate office buildings, the Library of Congress, and the very impressive Supreme Court building with its eight columns which stood looking like bars on a jail; perhaps to give the impression of the case deliberations of utmost importance and implication which were deliberated there.

From there they returned to the Mall and headed for the American History Museum. A museum which had not only a natural history collection, it also housed the American history, art, and cultural collections.

And after lunch they visited the Arts and Industries Building, where they saw some of the exhibits on geology, metallurgy, zoology, medicine, anthropology, art, history and technologies such as ceramics, printing, transportation, textiles, fisheries, agriculture and architectural wonders.

In the evening, they dressed for a night at a movie house and watched a romantic comedy about two sisters' plots to marry the man they desired. They really weren't sad to end their honeymoon. Now they planned on living as if on a perpetual honeymoon.

They arrived home after school let out; they could see them all standing in front of the mansion. The children rushed to them for hugs and kisses and Gretl exclaimed.

"I like school."

"So you enjoyed Martha teaching you."

"Yes, but Marta and me like real school."

Martha quickly explained. "Michelle came to see me and invited the girls to sit in on their class for next year. The girls enjoyed it so much they've been attending ever since. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, now I won't worry about their adjustment to school next year."

"I'm surprised and pleased too girls."

"Daddy, we have so much to tell you and mommy."

"Your mommy and I want to hear all about it. And I'm sure your brothers and sister have things to tell us too."

"We do, Dad."

"Maria, it appears all our children are completely Americanized."

"Seems they are. We have things to share too."

After dinner the parents heard things from the older children; they already knew Marta and Gretl's surprise.

Liesl went first. "Papa, in our class we learned all about an embassy. And we're taking a field trip to see them."

"Field trip, that's an interesting word. What does it mean?"

Friedrich answered. "Mom, I asked the same question. Field is a word with many meanings; it can mean a place you play a game like soccer or a place where you go to learn by seeing rather than reading about it in a textbook.

"And the class is also taking a field trip to Monticello and the University of Virginia."

"Is anyone else going on a field trip?"

Kurt answered first. "I might if my model bridge wins first place in the Science Fair. It would be on display at the Science Museum in Washington, DC."

"Your mom and I visited that museum; it's huge and filled with all kinds of exhibits."

Louisa went next. "I received an A+ on my English assignment. I wrote and illustrated a story about a princess. And Kurt and I will both be promoted; we'll be in high school next year."

"Terrific Louisa, you know that makes me very proud."

Louisa and Kurt both had big smiles for their dad.

"Brigitta, do you have news too."

"I do Dad. I've been asked to start a school newspaper for grades five through eight. I'll even learn how to operate a printing press."

"That's a wonderful opportunity for you, Brigitta."

"Thanks Mom."

"Now I see two girls covering their yawns. Are you both ready for mommy to put you to bed?"

"We are, Daddy."

"Come close and let me kiss you before you go with her."

The others weren't far behind their sisters; they were excited about tomorrow. And Georg found Maria closing the door of the girls' bedroom.

Together they discovered their bags had been taken to the room which the couple knew was the largest room on the second floor. And all their things had moved there. They christened the bed that night and husband and wife slept soundly.


	19. America's Opportunities

America's Opportunities

This land, America, gave to Georg, Maria, their children and their Jewish friends opportunities beyond their wildest imaginations. It was written, after Abraham Lincoln was killed, that the Statute of Liberty represented the possibilities and dreams of those people who came to its shores to embrace works of charity. And to freely build businesses of their choice, especially those which manufacture things and to do it in a country which promotes liberty and equality.

* * *

Everything the children had told their parents happened. And for Liesl and Friedrich opportunities came which surprised them both.

Liesl almost ran home on the day the class had visited the embassies. She immediately found her mom.

"Mom, you're never going to believe this. I was offered a job at the Austrian Embassy."

"Doing what?"

"Being their receptionist! The lady detected my German accent and said I was perfect for it because I could speak both German and English. Do you think Dad will approve?"

"I do. He will be very proud of you."

Liesl was out front waiting for her dad. He saw her almost as soon as he emerged from the canopy of trees. And the closer he got he couldn't help but notice her big smile. He exited the car saying.

"Liesl, you have the biggest smile I've ever seen."

"I know, Dad. I was offered a job at the Austrian Embassy as a receptionist."

"Oh my, that is a surprise. Would you like to accept the offer?"

"I would. They offered me the job because I could speak both German and English."

"You have my blessing, Liesl."

"Thank you, thank you; my teacher will help me complete the application. I'll begin in June after school has finished."

A proud father and his daughter walked into the house where Maria was waiting. She was greeted with a kiss before she spoke.

"I can tell you approve of Liesl's job offer."

"I do sweetheart. America is fulfilling what is often said about it. _It's the land of opportunities._ "

"I've heard that before too. I wonder what other opportunities will come to our children."

"Only time will tell us."

The couple didn't know that another opportunity would come very soon. Three days later was the day of Liesl and Friedrich's field trip to Monticello and the University of Virginia.

Friedrich was really excited. His parents noticed and Georg asked why.

"Dad, both places were built by Thomas Jefferson. He was a practicing lawyer, a farmer and managed the large estate he named Monticello. He also served in the legislature of Virginia and he was the main writer of America's _Declaration of Independence._

"He was America's third President and later designed the University of Virginia. We were told that everything at the university is exactly as it was when he built it. Of course now there have been more buildings built but they all have the same architectural look as the original buildings."

"Sounds impressive, Son. Your mom and I want to hear all about it."

Georg and Maria watched them walk into the grove of trees before spending time with the others before their walk to school.

As soon as Liesl and Friedrich arrived at school they left there on a school bus. Their first destination was Monticello. They had been told the trip would be about an hour long. The bus traveled through the lightly forested valley before taking a road leading to the home which was situated on a high hill.

Liesl and Friedrich saw a home with similarities to the Madison Mansion. And they were told James Madison and Thomas Jefferson were friends. And that James Madison had consulted Jefferson during the building of the Madison House. It even had a double staircase with a bridge. The entire home was beautiful. They also saw all the flower gardens and the farmland that was still planted with vegetables.

Then they boarded the bus again for the short ride to the University of Virginia. Their teacher told them.

"You are going to be walking on the same brick pathways Thomas Jefferson walked on. And we will visit the first buildings Jefferson designed and had built."

There was talking on the bus among the students. Friedrich told Liesl. "I can't believe you and I are going to be walking in Thomas Jefferson's steps."

"It is an awesome feeling. Mom and Dad are going to be so surprised when we tell them everything about our visit here."

"You're right about that."

They both felt the bus slow and came to a stop in front a huge statute of Thomas Jefferson mounted on top a huge bell. Behind it were two wide sets of steps leading up to a large brick building with a dome and six large columns supporting a triangular shaped roof. In the center was a clock.

And they heard their teacher, Mister Florentine. "This is where we get off the bus and begin the tour of the Grounds. A word designated by Jefferson to be used rather than the word campus used by most universities."

They walked up the steps and entered the building with the name Rotunda which means a circular building with a dome. They discovered in was the university's library. When they walked out the opposite side they saw a wide grassy area which had the name _The Lawn_. Located on the sides were student rooms and homes or Pavilions, for the professors. They were told the professors still held small classes in their homes.

Friedrich especially was fascinated by all they saw. Before leaving there, the group met with the admission director and each was asked to tell him about themselves.

When it was Friedrich turn, he was prepared to tell him his life story. It included a list of subject matter he had studied which astounded the director.

"Young man you have more than enough credits to apply for early admission to the University. I'll give you the admission packet after your tour of the Grounds."

"Thank you, I'm sure my parents will be pleased." And to Liesl he said. "I can't believe this."

"I felt the same way when I was offered the job at the Austrian Embassy."

All the students were in awe as they walked along the brick path in front of the student's rooms. One was open and all peered into it. It was nothing fancy; it had a bed, a dresser, a desk, a fireplace and another chair. And they were told the bathroom and showers were in another building. And also that it was a real privilege to live in one of the rooms on the Lawn.

At the other end of the Lawn was another large building which was used for lectures. They also saw serpentine brick walls separating gardens behind each pavilion. And additional rooms in what the guide had called the Ranges.

Then Friedrich saw the buildings which fascinated him the most; they were the hospital, the school of Nursing and the Medical School. And they also saw the assortment of shops and restaurants across the street which they were told was called _The Corner._ It was a place where students gathered and socialized.

Their bus was waiting for the students in front of the Medical School building. And so was the Admission's Director with Friedrich's admission packet. And he could hardly wait to get home to tell his parents all about the University.

It was late in the afternoon when the bus arrived at the high school. He and Liesl walked quickly towards home. They saw their parents standing outside their home. Friedrich approached them waving the packet in his hands.

"What do have there, Son?"

Friedrich had to catch his breath before speaking. "Dad, it's an admission packet to the University of Virginia. The director of admissions told me I've already had all the required classes."

"Oh my! This is another surprise as big as Liesl's! Let's go inside and you both can tell us all about your fieldtrip."

It wasn't just their parents who listen to Liesl and Friedrich; several of their Jewish friends were there too. And Maria couldn't help but notice Martha come from the kitchen and sat beside Abraham on one of the sofas.

It was after listening to Friedrich and Liesl tell them all about Monticello and the University of Virginia did Abraham speak.

"Martha and I have an announcement to make." And Maria's smile became broad and full as she took a deep breath waiting for Abraham to tell everyone what she already knew.

"We have set a date to be married. It will be at twelve noon on Friday the nineteenth of June at our synagogue. Rabbi Jacob was just like Pastor Paul, Maria and Georg. He recognized our love and told us he would marry us on a date of our choosing."

Words of congratulations were spoken by everyone; Abraham and Martha were gracious as they replied, _thank you._

Georg then spoke. "This month is going to be one to remember; Liesl and her first job; Friedrich will submit his application to the University of Virginia. We have a wedding to attend. And I'm planning on taking some leave time and take us on a trip to Jefferson's home, Monticello and the University he founded."

"And Liesl and I can show everyone around the University; it's a very unique school."

"Great, Son!"

School had ended on June fifteenth; the next day was the day Georg had chosen for their trip.


	20. Summer

Summer

Summer is a noun referring to the warmest time of the year. It actually begins on the day the sun is at its northernmost point in the sky which is the twenty-first of June. But for schoolchildren, it is the day when school ends. The schoolchildren of Gilead ended the school year on June fifteenth with all the classes having parties and dismissal was at one o'clock.

* * *

It was the next day when Georg took his family to see Monticello and the University of Virginia. They had left Gilead around nine o'clock. He had a map and directions to Monticello. Liesl and Friedrich would both help him; it was the same exact route their bus had taken.

Maria remarked. "These foothills remind me of where my aunt and uncle lived."

"It does look similar." Georg answered as he continued to concentrate on the road.

It had taken him over an hour before everyone saw the marker sign to Monticello. And now the road became an incline as it took them to the top of a huge hill. And there it was; the house that Thomas Jefferson built.

A nearby field served as a parking lot for visitors. Georg parked the car and the family got of the car and had a good look at this home which Jefferson had built.

And everyone saw the same similarities Liesl and Friedrich had notice. Liesl told them. "The inside looks like the Madison House too."

And the family did what the school group hadn't done; they went on a tour with a guide. They all learned that Jefferson was a man of many talents. He was the main writer of America's Declaration of Independence; he served his country by holding many elected and appointed positions, a governor, a senator and President. He was also a farmer an inventor and an architect. And the guide then encouraged everyone to visit The University of Virginia.

They left there amazed at all they had seen and heard. Georg soon saw this sign.  
Michie Tavern  
Food & Tours

He asked. "Does everyone want to stop for lunch before we visit The University?"

He heard "Yes," from everyone.

"Alright we'll stop at the place called Michie Tavern."

Georg traveled slowly; he didn't know exactly what he looking for. Soon a large three story house on a hill drew his attention. And then he saw a sign similar to the one they passed about a mile ago. He found a place to park. Everyone got out of the car.

"This is not at all what I expected Georg. It looks like it could be someone's home."

"My thought exactly Maria."

Before them was a large white house with three floors; the second and third floors had balconies. And one story buildings were attached on either side. They could also see a brick chimney on the big house. This structure was on a hill; extra wide stairs ended at the tavern's front door.

The family climbed those stairs and was greeted by a doorman. "When you enter the house, you are stepping back in time to the 18th century. Many of the recipes for our food are also from that time period."

Now everyone was wondering what they would see and eat. The man held the door open for them to enter.

They stepped inside to discover the walls were unfinished; the mortar oozed from between the bricks. The maitre'd, dressed in authentic colonial attire, was there to greet them.

"Welcome everyone. Our buffet table has a wide selection to choose from. You will find main dishes of Southern Fried Chicken, Hickory Smoked Pulled Pork Barbecue and Marinated Baked Chicken. And side dishes of Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, Black-eyed Peas, Stewed Tomatoes, Cole Slaw, Green Beans, Whole Baby Beets and Cornbread and Biscuits.

"That stack of our authentic colonial metal plates is where you begin. You will find your tableware on the tables. The colonial dressed ladies will fill your metal cups."

"Thank you sir, I'm sure my family will find something they like."

And they did. They even had pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert. And as they left they were talking about the food. They would all like to eat there again.

As they were walking to their car, a family arrived in a horse and buggy. Maria saw a boy about Kurt's age jump off the back. She couldn't contain herself; she yelled. "Michael, it's me Maria."

He came running to her; they hugged. Georg knew exactly who he belonged to. By now the other three children were around Maria and Georg approached her aunt and uncle.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Georg Trapp. I met Maria at the train station in Vienna. We traveled together all the way to America."

Maria now stood with them. "That's right Aunt Claire and Uncle Peter. We were married in May. I have told Georg more than once how much I wanted to know where you were.

"Friedrich our son would like to attend the University of Virginia. We're on the way to visit it. Please come visit us. We live in the Madison Mansion in Gilead."

"We will. Stefan's baseball team is playing a game there in two weeks."

"Please stay with us; we have more than enough bedrooms."

"We will."

The two families departed. Maria's aunt and uncle headed for their farm not far from Monticello, while Georg headed towards the University. And once there Friedrich played tour guide. He even remembered which street to turn on from the main highway. And he directed his dad to a parking place opposite the Rotunda.

Everyone stood and had a good look at it as Friedrich told them. "Dad, we can go inside; it's always open during the day. That statute you see is of Thomas Jefferson and it's perched on a replica of America's Liberty Bell."

The family walked across the street and climbed the two flights of stairs to the door which Georg opened. A man greeted them.

"You are welcome to look around. This is still the school's library. We're setting up for graduation tomorrow. Outside on the Lawn are men placing chairs for everyone."

"Dad, I had no idea graduation took place outdoors."

Meanwhile the others and their mom were looking all around. "This is really impressive." Maria had expressed what everyone was thinking. All of them saw the huge columns supporting the two floors of book stacks and tables and chairs for students.

And the same man told them. "Usually, there are tables and chairs in the center. They have been stored so the graduates have a place to line up before processing down the Lawn."

And they were equally impressed when they followed Friedrich out the door to see the Lawn. They saw this wide and long expanse of grass between the two rows of student rooms and the two story Pavilions for professors.

They walked by the student rooms as Friedrich commented. "Just think, Mom and Dad, Thomas Jefferson walked here."

"It is amazing, Son. Where are you taking us now?

"To see the hospital and medical school buildings."

Friedrich took them on a path beside one of the pavilions. At its end were the hospital and the building for the School of Nursing. From there he walked beside a large brick building which he told them was the Medical School. The front of the building had a portico with large columns.

"It's an impressive building, Son. What's across the street?"

"The students call it _The Corner._ It has stores and restaurants; the bookstore for the students is there too."

They crossed the street there and walked by them. This same street took them back to their car.

Everyone had one last look at the Rotunda before taking a seat in the car and Georg drove away. Everyone talked about the university all the way home.


	21. Abraham and Martha's Wedding

Abraham and Martha's Wedding

All the conversation in the car didn't bother Georg; he knew exactly how to get home. As they were getting close Maria asked.

"Does everyone remember that Friday is Abraham and Martha's wedding."

She heard happy responses and a question.

"Mom, is a Jewish wedding like yours and Dad's?"

"It has its similarities, Liesl, as well as rituals which come from the Israelites of long ago. And don't be surprised to see Abraham and Martha dancing during the ceremony; it's one of the rituals."

"Now I'm really looking forward to it."

"We all are." Georg answered as he parked the car in front of the mansion and the children hurried inside. They found Abraham and Martha sitting close on the sofa in their living room.

"Mom was telling us about your wedding. Do you really dance during the ceremony?"

"We do, Brigitta. Did you enjoy your trip?"

"I'll let Friedrich answer you."

"More than you can imagine. And now, I'm super excited about attending the University."

"Did everyone else enjoy it too?"

"We did and Mom had a surprise when we stopped for lunch." Kurt answered.

"Martha, it's really incredible. My aunt and Uncle were there."

"Oh my! What a wonderful surprise."

"It certainly was. They're coming to Gilead in two weeks. I invited them to stay with us. Are you two more than ready to be married?"

"You got that right. We have one more meeting with Rabbi Jacob tomorrow. And Martha wants to check on the reception preparation."

Tomorrow came and those things were done. And now the engaged couple had to spend time away from each other for a full day, from noon to noon.

Early on Friday morning, Abraham left the mansion for the synagogue; Martha could leave her room but she spent the morning in quiet reflection on her marriage to come.

Georg would drive Martha and her Maid of Honor, Sarah, to the synogogue a full two hours before the wedding.

In a small room in the rear of the synagogue, the couple met with Rabbi Jacob and signed an ancient document which was their marriage contract and had a small meal together.

And soon all the others left the mansion too. As they came closer to the synagogue, they heard unusual music being played by a quartet. Liesl asked.

"Mom, is the music one of the differences from your wedding?"

"It is. Many of the songs are the instrumental version of music written for some of the psalms; like the twenty-third psalm. Martha's processional song is different too."

Maria didn't need to remind the children to be quiet as they entered; they were intrigued by the music. None of them could avoid seeing a white cloth tarp attached to four poles over a raised area in the place which was like the altar in their church.

The signal the wedding ceremony was about to begin was when Rabbi Jacob walked down the aisle and took his place under the tarp.

He didn't speak. Instead the quartet played a melodious song with a slight tempo. It was to this music, the congregation watched Abraham with the other men all around him walk to the tarp and enter the space.

There was a pause in the music. Martha had come from the small room along with Mary and Sarah; they escorted Martha down the aisle when the quartet began to play another song from ancient Israel. When they reached the tarp, it was Samuel who took Martha's hand to bring her under the tarp.

And now the music really changed as Martha began to dance around Abraham. And they didn't stay under the tarp. This happy piece of music had all the members of the bridal party dancing in the aisle.

It made everyone, including the children smile. The couple returned to the space under the tarp. Now they watched as Martha's veil was lifted, they saw the Rabbi with a glass of wine and they watched as both Abraham and Martha took a sip. And then the couple exchanged rings and heard the Rabbi's pronouncement.

"You are now man and wife."

Everyone heard Abraham. "I will now break a glass so our marriage will last forever."

As Abraham stepped on the bag with the glass inside, he shouted. "Mazel Tov!" and everyone began to dance to the very peppy piece of music the quartet was now playing.

And the couple hurried to the back of the synagogue to share a few moments alone, including their first kiss, before the music began again and they would leave for the reception in the synagogue's dining room.

The music continued until all the guests had departed. Ruth was with Maria and Georg and the children. "Follow me to reception."

They could hear the music before they arrived there. "Come on everyone and join the circle. Just copy what everyone else is doing. Be happy and laugh."

This peppy piece of music continued for many minutes. The bride and the groom were lifted in chairs and moved to the beat of the music.

And there were hardly any breaks as the music continued; each piece had a beat that made you move to it. The music continued non-stop for about thirty minutes. When it stopped, Samuel got everyone's attention.

"While you were dancing, the caterer brought trays of small sandwiches, and other snack foods like, potato chips, pretzels, nuts. There's also a punch bowl filled with fruit punch. And you can sit in the chairs all around the periphery of the room."

And Maria was asked. "Mom, did you know about the music? Dancing to it was so much fun."

"I did, Liesl. I've been to a Jewish wedding before."

And Kurt was asking his dad. "Have you had this kind of food before?"

"I have. The sandwiches are quite good. Are you hungry?"

Kurt smiled rather than answer in words. "Then let me get your mom."

She was talking with others who had come to the wedding. "Maria, our children want to eat."

"Okay, I'm coming."

She helped Marta and Gretl with their food. They both sat on chairs to eat. The others stood to eat. When the director of the music group noticed most everyone had finished eating, he spoke.

"We will now play some Austrian music. We will begin with two Strauss waltzes. Abraham, bring your bride to the center of the dance floor. You can begin to dance and then your guests will join you. This first waltz is a peppy tune, The Viennese Spirit."

Abraham and Martha picked up the beat in this waltz and soon the floor was crowded with guests, including Georg and Maria. The music ended with applause before the director spoke again.

"I selected this next piece because it speaks to the hearts of all people from Vienna Austria. The group will now play a part of the Blue Danube; named for the river which flows through Vienna."

This waltz was more traditional; couples stayed in the waltz position as the music played. The couples seemed to float around the dance floor.

Again the director announced the next piece of music. "Besides the waltz compositions from the Strauss's, Austria has a wealth of folk music; the most famous is _Laendler._

The group knew what to do; they formed two lines, one for all the ladies, the other for the men. They stood opposite each other. The famous music began.

The two lines took three steps forward; they bowed or curtsied before backing away. This was repeated.

The next movement in the dance brought their faces close. Then a circle promenade began; the group made a lot of noise. They stomped their feet and clapped their hands. Then the partners joined hands in the promenade position and danced in a wide circle before forming two lines again and backed away from each other. Again they bowed or curtsied before breaking out in applause. The children surrounded their parents and heard.

"I like that dance. Mom and Dad, had you ever danced it before?"

"I have, Brigitta." Maria answered. "I also taught it to my fifth grade class. The school had an Austrian Festival day."

"And I saw it performed once, it is very easy to do. Maybe in all those records we found, there's one with the music to the _Laendler._ "

While they were talking, the Wedding Cake was brought out. Abraham and Martha made the first cut into it and politely fed each other a small piece. They were then carried off in the chairs to the same piece of music as before. They waved to their guests as they left the room.

The guests were then served a piece of cake and slowly the guest began to leave. Samuel stood by the exit door to accept their complements. Georg, Maria and the children were last.

"This was a beautiful wedding and wonderful reception."

"I thought everything went well. Children, did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Very much," Liesl answered and her brothers and sisters nodded in concurrence. And the family returned home still talking about the wedding.


	22. Summer Continues

Summer Continues

Memories are the who, what, where and when of our everyday lives. They make us smile, laugh, and sometimes cry. Without them life would not be the same.

* * *

On Saturday as Georg, Maria and the children were enjoying breakfast; they were sharing their memories of the wedding. The one memory which they would never forget was all the dancing.

And they also had memories of another wedding. For the children it was day Maria officially became their mother; for the couple it was the day they gave their love to the other and were officially husband and wife.

Liesl had her memories of the day she visited the Austrian Embassy. She remembered seeing huge estates on streets similar to the one leading to the Madison House; they were lush and green with flower gardens and tall full green trees. And then when they were leaving the Austrian Embassy she was almost without words when the lady asked if she would like to be their receptionist. And now she was about to make new memories.

"Dad, how am I going to get to the embassy on Monday?"

"I can drive you there. The embassy is only a few miles from the navy building. On days I can't, I'll have Chief Paul Adams take you on the bus. After you're comfortable riding the bus, you can go there alone. Maybe you will meet someone at the embassy who rides the same bus."

"Okay. Now I'm really excited. Mom, will you help me select an appropriate dress to wear?"

"We'll look later today. Right now we must wash and dry the breakfast dishes." A task all the children smiled about as they remembered the very first time Maria and their dad had cooked together; it had been weeks before they admitted they were in love.

After the dishes were put away, Georg had a suggestion. "Maria, you and Liesl can select her dress and I'll go with the children to the playground."

Marta and Gretl loved when their dad came to the playground with them because he would push them on the swings higher than they could make them do by themselves.

Liesl and her mom also enjoyed their time together; it wasn't often they had the opportunity. They found she had three dresses which were appropriate.

When it looked like it was going to rain, Georg brought the children inside. They played quiet games or read. And Maria fixed sandwiches for lunch and put a beef roast in the oven for their dinner.

When their friends returned from the synagogue, they had news about a large number of German Jews who had arrived recently.

"Georg, they told us Hitler has plans to make a huge empire and that his hatred of Jewish people was greater than when we left."

His statement made Georg remember his reason for leaving Austria; Hitler wanted to re-unite Austria and Germany. And then he remembered that Maria and her friends left while they could do so safely; but it didn't stop a German from detaining Maria and she missed her train.

Georg also had memories of speaking with Raymond Geist, the State Department representative who visited them the day they arrived in Gilead. Raymond's words stayed with him.

 _God is all knowing. It says in the Bible to trust in the Lord as the biblical Abraham did. But God doesn't give us eyes to see the future; he gives us wisdom. The wisdom of our government officials has them worried about this man Adolph Hitler._

 _We may be an ocean away from Europe but they feel his evil ideas are going to cause another world war to begin which may be greater than the last one. We need to believe in the saying,_ _Good will always conquer evil_.

And now Georg wondered how long it would be before the Anschluss happened. He buried his thoughts as he had done many times before when he came home on leave during the Great War.

Mary was helping Maria with dinner; the potatoes and carrots had been added to the roast. They fixed a salad using fresh salad greens from their garden. And while they ate they tried not to dwell on Hitler. Georg was sure he would be discussed tomorrow at his meetings with the other officers.

In the morning, Liesl was awake before any of her siblings. From the three dresses she and her mom had selected, she had chosen to wear a shirtwaist dress in her favorite color, pale sky blue. She would also bring along a white sweater.

Her dad saw her first. "Very appropriate choice, Liesl."

"Mom gave me this small purse to use."

"Yes, all young ladies need a purse. Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little."

"Not unexpected. I'm sure you will have nothing but good things to tell us this evening."

When everyone else saw her, they all told her she looked like an adult. And everyone came outside to watch them leave.

Georg drove to DC the way he did every day. But today he took the street which led north out of DC proper. And Liesl recognized the street from her fieldtrip.

Georg knew the embassy was on Massachusetts Avenue; he drove rather slow so as not to miss it. Liesl helped him.

Liesl saw the name on the street sign and spoke. "Dad, the bus turned right and the embassy will be on our right."

And her dad had brought the car to a stop in front of a three story grey stone building with trees on either side. He got out and went around the car to Liesl's door and opened it for her. They went inside together.

The woman who had offered Liesl the position was standing near the entrance.

"Good morning Liesl. You, sir must be her father, Captain von Trapp." Georg nodded. "I'm Emily Brunner. I must tell you how delighted I am your daughter accepted the position. I've been looking for someone who speaks both English and German; she'll be a big help to our visitors."

"I gave her my full blessing. What time should I pick her up?"

"We're only open to the public until four o'clock. I live in D.C; we could ride the bus together. She could meet you in front of the Mayflower Hotel."

"Perfect, I know it well; my wife and I spent our honeymoon there."

Dad and daughter hugged before Georg exited the embassy; he went on to the navy building. And Liesl received a tour of the building and its gardens. And she learned that she would sit at a desk in easy view of persons entering the building.

She was bubbling with excitement when Georg picked her up in front of the hotel. "Dad, the Austrian ambassador personally thanked me for accepting the job, he's from Salzburg. Later I met ambassadors from France, England and even Australia."

He didn't tell her that Hitler's plans were the only topic of discussion at all his meetings that day. And he wasn't going to tell his family. There was no point in worrying them. Georg found it easy to do.

At home that day, Friedrich was busy completing his application to the university. He had finished the required essay. He was eager to have his dad read it. He could hardly wait for Liesl to finish telling them all about her day. She ended with this. "I wonder who I will meet tomorrow."

"Maybe it will be the President, Liesl. Dad, I finished my essay. I want you to read it before I write it again in my best handwriting. The topic of the essay was to write about an event which shaped my life. Mom read it and told me she was sure it would help me achieve admission to the school."

Georg read:

 _The scent of candles being extinguished and the sound of a guitar playing quietly the notes to Silent Night lingered with me as my family walked home from Church on Christmas day. Our Christmas tree was still beautiful even without the shimmering flicker of candles._

 _Little did I know the scent would be replaced by a smell like none I had ever smelled. It was a pungent smell like the dirty water in the canals._

 _Myself and my six siblings were the cause of the stench. Our bodies sweated as our temperatures rose very high. Our faces looked like someone had colored them with a brilliant red crayon._

 _A doctor came to the house and told our father and mother we all had Scarlet Fever; a disease which was spreading in churches, schools and in families with many children, like mine._

 _My youngest sister who was barely one year old was extremely ill. My mother was always holding her to try to get her to nurse._

 _Little by little we got well. But then my mother came down with the disease and developed the high fever. I learned later the disease had affected her heart and kidneys._

 _In September of the following year she died. My father told us she was in heaven singing with the angels. She loved to sing._

 _All of us were devastated by her death. My youngest sisters cried themselves to sleep for weeks. By Christmas we smiled but were still too sad to celebrate the holiday._

 _The next year we did._

 _I eagerly studied biology and then microbiology in hopes that one day I might discover a drug which would be used to treat Scarlet Fever._

 _I recently came to America with my family to escape the evil ideas of Adolph Hitler. My father is the decorated Austrian Naval Captain Georg von Trapp. Now that I am in a safe place, I'm sure I can fulfill my goal._

 _The University of Virginia will give me that opportunity._

Georg had to take a deep breath before he could speak; his emotions had been stirred reading a well written essay by his son.

"I agree with your mom. This was exceptional."

"Then tomorrow I'll use my best handwriting to write it again. And Mom, can we walk into town so I can mail it at the Post Office?"

"We'll all go and stop at the library on the way home."

Maria saw Brigitta's big smile. She had recently made that request.

The next day after his dad and Liesl left for the city, Friedrich sat in the quiet of a room in the part of the mansion they didn't use. It had a comfortable chair and desk. He took his time as he copied his essay using his best handwriting.

Then he folded it and placed it in the envelope he had found in the admission packet.

When his brother and sisters saw him, they knew it was time to walk into town. They went directly to the Post Office and Friedrich put his envelope in the bag marked, _Outgoing Mail._

Now he and his family would wait for what Frederick hoped would be his acceptance letter. And they did stop at the library. And Brigitta was carrying as many books as she was allowed to check out. Her siblings had checked out only two each.

Their mom, the teacher, was pleased. Reading during the summer was very important especially for Marta and Gretl.


	23. The Visit

The Visit

Visit is a peculiar word; it can be both a verb and a noun. As a verb it's the act of going or doing something. When it is used as noun it means a place.

* * *

Summer brought another happy memory. Maria's aunt and uncle were coming for a visit. They would arrive with their four children Michael, Stefan, Margaret and Audrey on Friday afternoon.

They didn't come in horse and buggy; her uncle did own a car. Kurt was the child most excited; he kept going close to the grove of trees to see if they were on that road. He had looked twice; on his third time he saw them.

Peter saw him too. He said to his wife. "Claire, I believe that's one of Maria's children."

"It is. That boy's name is Kurt."

"Yes, I remember now."

His car window was already down; they had rode most of the way with the windows down; it was a warm humid day.

"Hello Kurt. I suppose living in this big house was a surprise."

"Yes it was. Your children are going to enjoy our own playground. I'll go on ahead and tell mother you are here."

Kurt ran home to tell his mom. She and all the children were waiting in front of the house by the time Peter stopped the car.

"I'm so glad you came."

The children heard Kurt. "Come with us. We can play on our playground."

"Aunt Claire and Uncle Pete, let's go inside. I'll show you to your rooms. They're in the back in an addition which was added by a previous owner to house equestrians training for the Olympics.

"We discovered them when we first moved here. Georg asked me to teach his two youngest daughters at home and we found them by accident while looking for a room to use as a school room. We found one with real desks and chalk boards."

"Maria, was this the home of President James Madison?"

"Yes it was. Georg and I feel quite privileged to live here."

"Where are all your friends?"

"Abraham and Martha were married recently. He spends most days helping at the synagogue. Martha and Mary have cooked for us since we moved in. They're probably fixing lunch for us.

"Elizabeth and Ruth taught in the elementary school after two of the teacher's husbands received transfer orders. They're in Washington DC visiting all the sights Georg and I saw on our honeymoon.

"Naomi is probably doing the laundry and Sarah helps out at the dress shop in town. The three men, Samuel, David and Peter made a garden for vegetables and strawberries. They're always out there.

"Everyone is usually home by the time Georg comes home from DC. We are one big happy family."

"And things are not looking good for Austria."

"I know. I've read the newspaper. Our pastor prays for its people every Sunday. And Georg knows things that aren't printed in the paper; he only tells me it's disgusting. Let's go find the children."

Maria's aunt and uncle were surprised by the all the playground items that were there; their boys had already climbed to the top of the jungle-gym with Kurt and Friedrich. Rita took her mother's hand.

"Come see the cute playhouse Gretl and Marta have."

When they arrived there, Claire asked. "Can you really go inside?"

"I can because I'm small like Marta."

Maria came up beside them. "Sometimes the girls come out here to do their reading."

And Maria told the children. "Your dad and Liesl should be home soon; listen for his whistle."

"Liesl is the oldest girl."

"Yes, when her class took a fieldtrip to visit the embassies, she was asked to be the receptionist for the Austrian Embassy. She and Friedrich both speak English and German. She began her employment after school let out."

Maria took her aunt uncle back to the mansion via the garden where the three men were still working.

Peter asked them. "Did you learn all the nuances of farming here in Virginia?"

"We did. A local farmer came and taught us. We had a bumper crop of strawberries in May."

"So did we; too many to eat before they went bad. I made a lot of jam."

"We did too; but we have more than enough people to eat them."

Maria took them into the house through the kitchen. There they were introduced to Mary. Martha, they already knew. Maria had brought her to their farm near Vienna several times. And Naomi was straightening the living room.

"I see it's a lot like my room at the farm; a true room for a family to live in."

"And we do enjoy being one big happy family. We all believe God led us here."

And Maria heard Georg's whistle. "That's the signal for all the children to come and get cleaned up for dinner."

He and Liesl entered the home and Georg immediately extended his hand to Peter. "Welcome to the Madison House, our home."

"Good to see you again, Georg. Maria was telling me and Claire how privileged you feel to live here."

"The American government was very generous. At first the size worried me but then I learned the talents of our Jewish friends. I'm sure Maria told you we are one big happy group of people who live as if we are a real family."

"Yes, and Liesl, your mother told us about your job at the Austrian Embassy."

"I really enjoy it. I seem to meet a new dignitary every day."

And in a few minutes all the others were home and they had washed up using one of the bathrooms on the first floor. They ate dinner in the banquet room rather than the smaller dining room. They sat there long after they had finished eating, talking.

In the morning Claire found Maria and Georg in the kitchen. "Aunt Claire we cook every Saturday. All our friends are at their synagogue service."

"So my teaching you how to cook paid off."

"It most certainly did." Georg told them.

The two families enjoyed the remainder they day. The children spent most of it at the playground. On Sunday, Claire and Peter attended the Lutheran Church with them.

And after lunch Maria's aunt and uncle headed for home. They would stay in touch through letters and the occasional phone call.

The hot humid days of summer had arrived; the children would only play at the playground in the morning. Maria found things for them to do inside. Some days they would paint using easels' she had found. And on one trip to the library they had stopped at the school supply store where Maria purchased some clay. And when their creations had hardened; they painted them.

And Maria noticed Georg had very little to tell them about his day; a sharp contrast from Liesl who was always telling them the ambassadors she had met.

In the privacy of their bedroom she asked. "Do you know things you can't share?"

"It's not that I can't share things. All our meetings are almost entirely about Hitler. I don't even want to speak his name. I prefer to listen to Liesl happily telling us about all the people she's meeting."

"She certainly does like what she's doing."

"Maria, on Saturday we should take the children to see DC. I could even take them into the navy building. And before we leave we could drive to the Austrian Embassy and then drive the street where all the other countries have their embassies."

"The children would love it. You can tell them in the morning."

When the children were told, they were really excited. Saturday morning found everyone dressed and ready to leave by nine o'clock. The traffic into the city was lighter because it wasn't a work day.

Georg easily found a place to park by the Mayflower Hotel. He thought the children would enjoy seeing the gold doors and the obvious use of gold colored paint on the inside.

They stood staring as they exited the car. And their dad told him what the doorman had told them.

"Yes, children the door is really made from gold. We can go in and walk around the first floor."

Brigitta asked. "Is everything in DC this grand?"

"Yes, but not in the same way. Follow me back outside and we'll walk towards the White House; the residence of our President."

"Is it really white?"

"Yes, Marta it is."

"And big too," which was spoken by Gretl as they got closer. Georg read the sign. _Tours will begin at two o'clock today._

"Children, we will stop here before we leave. Let's walk to the first monument."

No one could miss the extremely tall monument in honor of George Washington. Georg told everyone.

"We're going to do what your mom and I didn't do on our honeymoon. We're going to ride the elevator all the way to the top."

Maria could tell the girls were scared; they held her hands very tight. And they both needed to be held to see the amazing views from all four sides of the monument. Once the elevator returned them, Georg took them to see the large monument they had seen from one of the windows.

"Children, this monument is in honor of another president, Abraham Lincoln. He was president during a sad time in America. It was a war between the people who lived north of an imaginary line with those who lived south of it. Battles took place even here in Virginia.

"The words which are engraved on the wall next to a huge statue of Lincoln sitting in a chair are known as the Gettysburg Address. It speaks about the lives lost and the hope they had not died for nothing but would be remembered for what they did there."

No one spoke, not even the little girls, as they looked at the statute.

After they walked away, Georg did speak. "We need to walk back to the hotel and have lunch. Then I'll drive us to see the other buildings."

Nobody walked fast; they paused to look at the both monuments again.

After lunch at the Café Shoppe in the hotel, they used its facilities before getting in the car for the short trip to the other end of the mall.

The first place they visited was the building known as the Castle. Maria was anxious to show them the children's room.

"Mommy, everything is low enough so I can see everything."

"I know, Gretl. It's what makes it so special. But do look up and see the ceiling and the cage with all the birds in it."

Soon their dad guided them out of the castle to visit the other two museums, one which contained science and technology exhibits and the other had exhibits on American history.

There was so much to see their dad told them. "We live so close we can come here many times. I want to show you the navy building. It was built here because they had out-grown the old building. It's supposed to be a temporary building.

"This is enormous, Dad."

"Yes Louisa it is. Stay together and follow me."

He took them past the cafeteria which made them remember the cafeteria at the hotel and then to his office. He noted the time.

"By the time we walk back to the White House, the tours will have begun."

He was correct and they had the same guide, John Adams. He recognized them. "Captain, I see you brought your children to see the home of our president."

"Yes, Maria and I have been showing them all the things we saw on our honeymoon."

"Children, this is a real home. The rooms you will see are all on the first floor; the family lives upstairs with their dogs, Major and Meggie."

After the tour was over, it was time to return to their car. As he had told Maria, Georg drove them to see the Austrian Embassy and the street where all the other countries had their embassy. It had been a wonderful day.


	24. The Holidays

The Holidays

Holiday is a word with two meanings. It is most often used to describe a day of celebration. It can also mean to go somewhere or a time frame. The children had their summer holiday. And the family was looking forward to the holidays of Thanksgiving, Christmas and Hanukkah.

* * *

No one was more excited as the end of their summer holiday approached than Friedrich. He had received his acceptance letter to the University of Virginia and was all packed and waiting for his dad to say goodbye to his siblings and his mom.

She couldn't come along because even the inside of the car was full of things on the list which came with his admission packet. His parents would come for a visit on Parent's Weekend in October.

Maria was waiting outside when Georg returned late that afternoon.

"Our son is going to be busy. We barely had time to make up his bed before the floor monitor announced it was time for him to attend his first activity."

"Did you meet his roommate?"

"He's a local boy; he hadn't come yet. What did you and the children do while I was gone?"

"The children and I took inventory of their clothes. I wasn't really surprised to find they had outgrown most everything they wore to school last year and that very few things could be worn by the others."

"I suppose that means you have some shopping to do."

"Yes, we'll probably need to make several trips; even Liesl could use a couple of new dresses."

After three trips to town, Maria had the children ready for school. And she had also bought Liesl two new dresses which were suitable for the cooler days of fall.

There was no apprehension when the first day of school arrived. Georg greeted his children that morning.

"I see you are all smiles on this your first day of school."

"Daddy, Gretl and I want to see all our friends."

"That's a good reason to be happy, Marta."

And Kurt told him. "I'm in an advanced engineering class; a college professor is teaching it."

Brigitta told him. "I already wrote my first article for the school newspaper."

And Louisa's announcement came as a surprise. "I've been writing a story for children. I hope to enter it in a contest for first time writers. My English teacher last year told me I wrote well enough that I might win."

"Maria, I believe our children have fully embraced their new opportunities."

"Yes, America has been good to us."

And all of them watched him and Liesl drive away to DC. The others were eager to get to school and left soon after.

And soon September had become October. And with it was parent's weekend at the University. They had had a few letters from Friedrich; they knew he had adjusted to college life. But neither was ready for his maturity.

Maria spoke first in the form of a question. "That can't be Friedrich walking towards us. I know we've seen in a suit before but he now has the bearing of a young man."

"I see it too."

Friedrich greeted each of them with a hug. And then the activities began. There was a lecture on Thomas Jefferson's contributions to the founding of the United States. They attended a football game and on Sunday they attended a service in the schools chapel.

They returned home knowing that their son was one step closer to becoming a microbiologist who may one day discover a cure for Scarlet Fever.

* * *

November and the holiday of Thanksgiving came near the end of the month. It was also a big football weekend at the University; Friedrich remained at school to enjoy the weekend.

After Abraham and Martha had moved from the mansion to an apartment near their synagogue, Maria helped Mary with the cooking. They prepared the traditional meal of roasted turkey with stuffing, a green bean casserole, two types of potatoes, regular white potatoes which were mashed and a new potatoes named Sweet Potato as well as cooking cranberries to make a jell.

And for desert was another unfamiliar food, Pumpkin Pie. It was served with whipped heavy cream. And when the meal was over, everyone said they ate too much. And Mary and Maria had lots of helpers to wash all the dishes and put them away.

In a few days it was the month of December. Everyone was looking forward to Friedrich coming home to celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah and the New Year.

* * *

This was one of the few times when Hanukkah and Christmas overlapped. At the Lutheran church that Sunday Pastor Paul spoke about it.

"As our Jewish friends begin their celebration of Hanukkah, let us remember their faithfulness to God during the time of being unable to worship Him because they were living under the rule of a tyrant. Once a mighty warrior formed an army, they freed themselves. And then a miracle happened. The oil to consecrate the temple was only enough to last one day; miraculously it lasted eight days.

"A wise theologian from the first century told us to protect our Jewish brethren. And sadly I believe they need our prayers even more today.

"Now let us stand and sing, the first, second and last verse of _O Very God of Very God._ "

The congregation sang about the God of Light who would walk on earth to help people learn that God would always be with them. And that God was the Light to all the people of the world.

Pastor Paul gave the benediction and the congregation exited to the hymn, _O For A Thousand Tongues To Sing_ which had a subtle beat which was like music for a marching band.

When it was the family's turn to be greeted by Pastor Paul they heard. "I almost didn't recognize Friedrich. He's not only grown an inch or two but he has the look of maturity."

"Maria and I saw the same thing when we visited him for Parent Weekend. And I thank you for telling us we need to pray for the Jewish people; they news out of Germany isn't good."

"I know my friend; Rabbi Jacob and I pray together often."

And the family again returned home to find their meal waiting for them. And their preparation for Christmas would now begin in earnest.

Maria had gone into town several times to buy Christmas presents while the children were still in school. Marta and Gretl had sat on Santa's lap but didn't ask him to bring them anything; they were too shy.

And Georg had learned that people bought their Christmas Trees days before Christmas Eve and usually kept them up until the end of the month. Someone had invented a tree stand with a water bowl.

So this Austrian family adopted the American way and the children were thrilled. They loved sitting in the room with the Christmas tree with its colorful electric lights and the Menorah with its candles burning brightly.

And the children weren't sad when Friedrich returned to school to take his exams. He would come home when they were over for ten days.

During that the time the next year had begun.


	25. A New Year

A New Year

A new year is just that. It's a new beginning. It's supposed to be better than the last. But the evil ideas of one man would not let that happen.

* * *

The news coming out of Germany which Georg would not share with Maria was so very distressing he tried to chase it from his memory. He was only partially successful because each and every day he was told about another group of German speaking people Hitler had added to his goal of a larger, united German nation.

And no European country had the will or the power to stop him. They all thought appeasement was the way to deal with him.

Every day when he left Liesl at the Mayflower hotel to ride the bus with her friend, Emily Brunner, he would wonder if this would be the day the German ambassador would arrive to declare it belonged to the Germans.

Happy times with his children in the evenings would help him not to seem so worried. But Maria was perceptive.

In their bedroom, she asked. "What has you so worried?"

"Hitler's pretending he'll hold meetings with the chancellor of Austria to discuss the country's future. It's a lie. He already sent his new army, the Stormtroopers, to all the borders to wait for his command to cross it and declare Austria reunited with Germany.

"And everything will change; including control of the Austrian Embassy."

"Oh dear, it could be a day Liesl works there."

"I know. I hope I will know in advance so she won't go there that day."

"For that to happen, Georg we need to pray."

"Yes we do."

It would be an early morning phone call that would break the peace of this home. Peter, who was always the early riser in the home, heard it ring and hurried to answer it before it woke the others.

He heard. _Peter, this is John Garner the Vice President, I need to speak to Georg_.

"Yes, sir, I'll get him immediately."

 _I'll wait._

Peter almost ran to the bedroom. He gathered himself by taking a deep breath before knocking on the couple's bedroom door.

The sound startled Georg who was in that twilight of sleep one has before becoming fully awake. "Georg, it's Peter."

Georg sprang from his bed as if he had heard the warning bell of an enemy ship approaching. He quickly opened the door.

"You have a phone call, it's the Vice President."

"Let me grab my robe."

Georg flew down the hall to the stairs to where the phone was located. He paused only long enough to take a breath.

"Hello sir."

 _Georg, it happened. Hitler's troops walked in to Austria amid the cheers of all the Nazi sympathizers living there. Don't take your daughter to the embassy; the German ambassador has already taken it over. Do come early for an intelligence briefing._

"Will do, Sir."

By this time Maria was standing beside him. He spoke only two words. "It happened."

Maria was calm. "At least Liesl won't be there but we do need to tell everyone. And we need to remember the last words of the song, _Edelweiss."_

Together they spoke them. "Bless our homeland forever."

"And I need to get dressed; Mister Garner asked that I come early."

"Then I'll wake the children so we can tell them what happened."

Maria found Liesl already dressing; she didn't say anything to her. She thought it best if she heard the news from Georg.

The others woke easily; but Louisa did ask. "Why so early, mom?"

"Your dad needs to leave soon; he wants to see you before he leaves."

The children came downstairs still rubbing the sleep from their eyes; they were very quiet as they took a seat in the living room. All their Jewish friends were there too."

Georg didn't have time to waste. "Everyone, the reason we left Austria has happened. Hitler's army crossed the border. The Austria we knew is no more."

"That must have been the reason so many Jews came here recently."

"Yes Peter. I'm sure all the rabbis told their people to get out while it was still safe to do so."

"And Dad, you don't need to tell me I won't be going to the embassy today or ever. There was an eerie feeling there yesterday; I think they knew Hitler would carry out his plans very soon."

"They probably did. We can't let it consume us. Your mom reminded me of the last line of the song _Edelweiss_. We must believe God will bless our homeland forever. When you children go to school today, the news will have been in the early newspaper, you can remind your classmates of our belief."

"Dad, do you think Friedrich will be told what happened?"

"I doubt if someone personally will tell him. I'm sure he will know sometime today. Now, I'm going to grab a pastry and a cup of coffee and go to the navy building to listen to a briefing on all that has occurred."

Maria went with him to the car. They hugged and kissed. "Maria, knowing that we have each other will help us endure all that is to come."

"Yes, I believe that too."

Maria watched until his car was out of view. She heaved a heavy sigh before going inside. Their dad's news had taken its toll on the children; they weren't their normal selves.

"Children, I know you are sad. We must believe that no matter how long it takes good will conquer evil. Why don't you go get dressed while I help Mary with breakfast."

"Marta and Gretl, I'll help you with your hair."

"Liesl, are you sad you won't be going to the embassy anymore?"

"Yes, Louisa but maybe I can do something else."

By the time everyone was dressed, breakfast was ready. Everyone ate almost in silence. Once the Jewish people had eaten, Mary asked.

"Can Liesl help you with the dishes? We want to visit the synagogue."

"Yes, I thought all of you would like to go there. You may find Pastor Paul there. I know he will help any way he can."

Even the other children helped; they brought their dirty dishes to the kitchen. Louisa and Brigitta also brought all the serving dishes there too. Maria and Liesl washed them; Louisa and Brigitta dried them and even Kurt helped put them away.

When it was time for the children to leave for their schools, Maria reminded them.

"Your classmates probably know what happened to Austria, they may tell you how sorry they are. Try to smile and thank them."

Louisa answered for all of them. "We'll try, mom."

Little did they know what was planned for them that day. And Maria didn't know she would receive a telephone call later.

At the high school that morning, the day for Louisa, Kurt and Brigitta began with an assembly. The principal Mike Rogers had decided to share with all of them the news about Austria.

"Children, our world is in turmoil. You have known for months about this man named Hitler. It was he who chased your Austrian friends and many Jewish people from their homeland. Today the Austria they left is no more. Hitler has declared it under his rule. He even gave it a new name.

"The chorus will now sing a song which gives the Austrians living here hope that the Austria they knew will one day become independent again and may become greater than before."

The three children smiled broadly; they knew what they would hear. And none of them could resist singing along. And Mike invited them to the stage to sing the song with the chorus as they sang it again.

Once the applause died down Mike concluded the assembly. He also spoke to the von Trapp children.

He asked. "How did your father learn what happened?"

Louisa spoke for the others. "The Vice President called our home very early this morning. Our mom woke us early so dad could tell us what happened. He reminded us to always remember the last words of the song, _Edelweiss_ ; bless our homeland forever.

"We were very happy it concluded the assembly. Now all our classmates can remember those words and pray they will come true."

"Yes, prayers of all kinds are going to be needed as the world deals with a mad man determined to make all of Western Europe under his control. It's always said good will conquer evil no matter how long it takes."

"Mom told us that too."

"Children, do your best to concentrate on your classes; your teachers will help you."

"Thank you, Mister Mike."

The children hurried away to their first class. Their lessons were very interesting; it helped them forget what had happened. And at the mansion, later that morning, Maria hurried to answer the telephone which had already rung three times. She had no idea who was calling.

The caller began to speak the moment she answered it. _Mom is it really true what Hitler did?_

"Yes, it's true Friedrich. Your dad received a phone call early this morning telling him. And I know he would want me to tell you what he told me and your siblings. We need to remember the last line of Edelweiss; _Bless my homeland forever._ "

 _I will mom. And remember, I'm riding with Jim's parents to come home for Easter._

"Yes, and we'll make it a happy time. See you soon. Goodbye Son."

 _Goodbye mom._

As Maria fixed herself something for lunch she began to wonder about the children and how they were coping with the questions from their classmates. She went outside to watch for the little girls. Elizabeth usually walked home with them. They ran to her; as they got closer she heard.

"We sang _Edelweiss_ for our classes, mom. They liked it and so did Mrs. Michelle."

"And your dad is going to be very proud you did."

About thirty minutes later the others rushed into the mansion and told Maria all about the assembly.

"Pastor Paul would tell us God spoke to Mister Mike. Your sisters sang it for their classes. They liked it too."

"Will dad be home soon?"

"I don't know. It may be later than usual. I'm sure he had many meetings today."

Maria had been correct; Georg arrived home an hour later than usual.


	26. The News

The News

News is a word which could be used in a general statement as in _the news is not good._ Or it could be more specific as in reporting on a specific event. It could also refer to the gathering of information, especially secret information.

* * *

As Georg became closer to home, he began to think about all the news he had learned that day and what he could share with the family. Seeing Maria waiting outside for him made him smile.

As soon as he emerged from the car, they hugged and kissed. Georg then asked. "How are the children?"

"They're fine, sweetheart. I'll let them tell you what happened in school today."

"I'm anxious to hear. Let's go find them."

"First let me tell you Friedrich called. He wasn't sure what he heard about Austria was really true. I told him what you had told the others. Then he reminded me he was riding home with Jim's parents for Easter break. Darling, we need to make that time as happy as we can."

"We will."

As soon as he entered the mansion Gretl and Marta came running to him. He stooped down to give them each a hug.

"Daddy, I sang _Edelweiss_ for my class and so did Gretl."

"And Dad, Mister Mike had an assembly for us. He told us what happened to Austria and the chorus sang, _Edelweiss._ Then he invited us to stand with them and sing it again. After the assembly was over he asked us how you found out.

"We told him about the phone call and also that you reminded us of the last line in the song. He also told us our teachers would help us concentrate on our lessons and they did.

"Did you learn anything new today?"

"A lot Louisa, after dinner I'll share a few things."

Even their Jewish friends wanted to hear what Georg would share. After the dishes were washed and put away, they gathered in their living room.

"First, it's all true. The new army Hitler now has, which by-the-way was against the treaty which ended the Great War, walked into Austria amid cheering.

"Who remembers the story of the Pied Piper?"

The hands of all the Jewish people went up as well as Liesl, Louisa, Brigitta and Maria.

"The people of Austria are just like the people who willingly followed the Pied Piper out of town; not knowing where they were going. They will soon learn they must honor Hitler as if he is a god. And all the leaders of the provinces will be replaced by his friends from the group which he named the _Nazi's._ And I also learned Hitler will follow through on his idea to do away with the Jewish people."

Georg phrased it this way instead of using the word exterminate, which he had learned from Maria had been the word she had heard used by listening to men on a street corner while waiting for her friends Sabbath service to be over. They had described Hitler as a modern day Herod.

"Georg, what do you think will happen?" Peter asked.

"Hitler will continue to take over countries; Czechoslovakia will be next and then probably Poland. He will continue all the way to the English Channel and the North Sea. The only country which will not fall to him will probably be the Soviet Union. And he hopes to bomb England into submission."

"And what will the United States do?"

"President Roosevelt wants to stay out of the war; it will help England by building airplanes, ships including submarines, tanks and other necessities of war."

"All this is so very troubling. We need to pray often for all the people this will affect." Peter concluded.

"Maria, that's why Pastor Paul was at the synagogue today. He and Rabbi Jacob want to set a time each day for everyone who can will come to the town square and pray together.

"Children, they will come to your schools and offer prayers after morning announcements and the Pledge of Allegiance."

"That's wonderful Peter. I'll probably walk with Marta and Gretl and stay to hear the prayers."

"And Maria, my day has begun with the Navy Chaplain offering a prayer. It helps us be grounded in the knowledge peace will eventually come."

This ecumenical group of people would now focus on the religious celebrations of Passover and Easter. When Friedrich came home, he had lots to share about the university and his classes. It was a happy time and helped them all to forget about Hitler.

Hitler did exactly as Georg had described. Czechoslovakia was invaded by Hitler's army and Poland was next. The Italian leader Mussolini sided with Hitler. And another war in Europe had begun.

Although this ecumenical family was safe, they would pray often for peace to come. They never knew about the nation of Japan and its evil Warlords. And that America would come under attack by the Japanese in a surprise bombing of its base in the Pacific.

That day, President Roosevelt told Americans, would live in infamy. A true world war had begun.

All this family could do was pray. They would pray for all the men engaged in the actual fighting. And of course, that it would end soon.

And there were happy times too. Several of their Jewish friends married and moved from the mansion. There were babies born, including a son for Georg and Maria. Friedrich had graduated from the university and was employed by a hospital in Baltimore Maryland which was doing medical research in a new field of discovery of drugs which could kill bacteria like the bacteria which caused Scarlet Fever.

Liesl had found something else to do. She was hired by the Secretary of the Navy as his receptionist. A position which had been left unfilled after all navy personnel were needed elsewhere.

She became friends with Paul Adams. After a year of dating, they married. And they also got an apartment in Washington DC.

Soon the mansion was too big for Georg and Maria. The navy had homes on a list of approved houses; on that list was a home there in Gilead. It was the perfect size for them. Kurt and the girls attended the same schools.

It was there Georg and Maria would live out their lives remaining as deeply in love as they were on their wedding day.

The End

Final Thought

Edelweiss and the red, white and blue had become entwined. For Georg and Maria and all their Jewish friends it was like a happy marriage.


End file.
